


Even Daddies (And Papas) Make Mistakes

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never thought that one piece of furniture could lead to so many problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crib was a new development, and it was one that got a big ‘NOT FAIR’, complete with stomping foot, crossed arms, and pout, from Kurt.

“Sorry that you feel that way,” Blaine told him during the first argument. “Papa and I think that it isn’t fair that we keep getting woken up because someone doesn’t want to stay in bed.”

“Big boy privileges can be taken away,” Dave added, from where he was sitting on the floor, putting the not fair furniture of total not fairness together. Grabbing the hem of Kurt’s pants, he tugged at the other man until he was within swatting distance, than landed a reminder on his thigh. “And don’t stomp at us.”

“Paaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” Kurt whined, somehow making it 16 syllables. When that didn’t get a response, he tried again. “Paaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaa! Is not fair to make me sleep all by myself!”

“I’m sorry; I can’t understand you when you use that whiny voice,” Dave said, not bothering to look up from where he was putting the crib together. “You want to try again?”

Kurt humphed and flopped onto their bed, glaring at the crib parts on the floor. 

“Do you want a drink?” Blaine asked Dave. He figured that Papa could probably handle this little fit. Especially since the crib had been Dave’s idea.

“Please,” Dave said.

When Kurt didn’t get asked, he flopped onto his back and glared at the ceiling. He was practically dying from all the injustices that he faced every day in this very apartment. Throwing one hand over his eyes, in his patented, “But I’ve Been ABUSED” pose, he waited for Dave.

Papa was the peacekeeper when it came to pouty baby Kurt. They all knew it. More likely to fold about long term punishments, Dave and Blaine had to have it out on several occasions because Daddy felt like Papa was a pushover. Kurt did too, but he happened to like it.

When Dave didn’t respond to him, Kurt sighed loudly. Then again. It was at the third sigh that Dave finally said something. “We use our words Kurt. If you’re upset, you need to talk to me. Not whine at me. If you’d like to talk, I’m sitting right here.”

Sitting up, Kurt glared at the back of Dave’s head. “Is not fair,” he growled, thoroughly unhappy with this entire thing. 

That was better than before. Dave stood, stretching the kinks out of his back. Walking to the bed, he swooped Kurt up onto one hip, and then carried him to their rocking chair.

“I know that you’re not happy about this,” he told Kurt. “I understand. You can’t always get your way though Kurt. The crib is not going to be an all the time thing, but for right now, since you seem to need a reminder to stay where you’re told, we will be using it. This is not a debate.”

“Fascists,” Kurt muttered, arms crossed.

“Actually, this would be a democracy. And you just got outvoted. Sorry kiddo.” He rubbed at Kurt’s back, trying to take the sting out of this punishment. Papa wasn’t particularly looking forward to it either. He could already tell that they were going to have a lot more arguments about bed, not to mention that he liked sleeping with Kurt. 

Blaine walked in at that point, leveling a critical look at Kurt, he said, “I think what Papa meant to say is benevolent dictatorship. We don’t need to vote. We’re the grown ups.” Handing a bottle of beer to Dave, he asked, “Would you like to come help me with dinner?”

“No,” Kurt said, lip jutting out even further in a pout. 

Squatting so he was on Kurt’s level, Blaine tapped the lip. “I don’t want to see the pout. Your protests have been noted, and we’ve overruled. If you keep arguing, you’re getting a spanking.”

“Not fair,” Kurt whined. Being allowed to complain about things was one of the few perks of being the baby. Daddy and Papa weren’t allowed to take it away now; Kurt was allowed to be cranky.

Nodding, Blaine stood up. “I’m going to make some dinner. You need to work on your attitude problem. When we sit down at the table, it had better be gone.”

Kurt snuggled against Papa, glaring at Daddy’s back. Because he was staring at Daddy, he didn’t notice that Papa was also giving Blaine a look.

Sometimes, Dave thought that Blaine didn’t think. He was handling it. Kurt was complaining, and it was getting out of his system. If Blaine had let it go, Kurt would have spent another few minutes being cranky, and then things would have been fine. Now, Dave knew how their night was going to go.

Blaine would end up spanking Kurt because telling him to stop pouting was pretty much a guarantee that he wasn’t going to. Then, it would be time for bed, and Dave had told Kurt he had to sleep in the crib tonight. So that would be another argument. Rubbing Kurt’s back, he cast about for a way to fix the situation. 

“It’s not an all the time thing baby. You have to sleep in the crib tonight, but tomorrow you can try sleeping in the bed with us again. Do you understand why?”

Kurt glared at his hands, “Just because I didn’t stay in bed last night.”

“What about the night before?”

“Bed is boring, Papa,” Kurt said in frustration. 

Dave smiled, “I’m sorry you feel that way, but you have to sleep. And it hasn’t just been the last two nights; you’ve been getting out of bed more than you sleep lately pumpkin. And nap time is not optional.” As he talked, he played with Kurt’s hair.

Success! Kurt relaxed against him, and Papa continued playing with his hair. “Just tonight?”

“Just tonight. The crib is for little boys who can’t stay in bed; tomorrow night, you can show us how well behaved you are. Deal?”

“I don’t wanna sleep all by myself Papa. It isn’t fair.” After a moment, he added, “And isn’t fair for Daddy to say I can’t complain. I should be ‘llowed to be upset.”

Dave nodded, “I don’t think Daddy’s saying you can’t be upset; I think he just wants you to behave and not be a cranky boy for us. Can you try to be my nice baby for me? Please?”

Pouting, Kurt wanted to tell Papa ‘no.’ He didn’t want to be a nice baby. He didn’t want to sleep in a crib while Daddy and Papa got to sleep in the bed together.

But, Papa was being nice, and he was asking, not just telling. Sighing heavily, Kurt slipped his fingers in his mouth. “I’ll be nice. But for you; not for Daddy,” Kurt wanted to make that point very clear. Blaine was being a jerk.

“As long as you’re nice to Daddy,” Papa told him. 

“I think I prob’ly deserve cookies, Papa. Because being nice when you have to sleep in a stupid crib all by yourself is very hard. ‘specially when you and Daddy get to sleep in the big bed still.”

“If you’re a nice boy and eat your dinner without fussing, I think I can find a couple of cookies for you. And Daddy and I are just going to sleep; you’ll be able to see us the whole time. We’re not going to have grown up time without you.”

“Better not,” Kurt said, snuggling against Papa. Grown up times were for everybody. It would not be fair at all if Daddy and Papa had them without Kurt.

“I promise,” Dave said. “But you better watch out that Daddy doesn’t hear you talking like that. You know how he feels about bossy babies.”

“‘k Papa,” Kurt agreed. “I’ll be a good boy for you.”

“Thank you,” Papa kissed Kurt, moving down to the space where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Papa,” Kurt giggled, wiggling a little bit. He tried to turn so he could kiss Dave, but they were interrupted by Blaine. Who got a death glare from Dave before he could say anything. Dave had finally gotten Kurt calmed down; he didn’t need Blaine upsetting him again.

Blaine wasn’t sure what that meant, but he figured he would find out. “Dinner’s done,” he said calmly. 

Kurt hopped off of Papa’s lap and started toward the kitchen.

“Wash your hands,” Dave called after him.

Kurt yelled over his shoulder, “I know Papa.” Sometimes they thought he couldn’t do anything.

Blaine, who had moved over toward the rocking chair, opened his mouth to reprimand Kurt, but Dave clapped a hand over his mouth. “What was that, pumpkin?”

“Sorry Papa. I mean that I don’t need a reminder, but thank you.”

Dave smiled at Blaine, taking away his hand, “And that’s the way you handle the baby.”

“I know how to handle the baby,” Blaine grumbled.

“Okay Daddy,” Dave told him. “Just leave the crib thing alone. I talked to him about it, and he promised to stop being cranky. Please don’t rile him up; bedtime is going to be rough enough.”

“He brought it on himsel-”

Dave cut him off, “Knock it off. He’s unhappy about the crib; he has a right to be. Please stop winding him up.”

Dave didn’t bother to continue arguing, electing to go to the kitchen at that point. It was exhausting, refereeing the two of them. He was starting to think that Kurt was right, and Daddy could use a spanking.

Kurt was drying off his hands, and Dave walked up behind him. Giving him a hug, he kissed him again. “Thank you for listening. I’m sorry; sometimes I forget that you don’t necessarily need me to remind you.”

“‘sokay Papa.” Turning, Kurt put his arms around Dave’s neck, kissing him again. “Sorry I got sassy with you.”

“My good boy,” Dave murmured, giving him a swat toward the table. “Are you hungry?”

They sat down to dinner together in companionable silence. At the end, Blaine stood up. 

“Somebody needs a bath.”

“Papa do it,” Kurt told him, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. The sleepless nights had caught up with him.

Dave picked Kurt up, “I need to finish my project, baby. Can Daddy help you take your bath tonight? I promise we can have cuddles and stories while you eat your cookies.”

Entwining his arms around Dave’s neck, Kurt said, “I want you to do it.”

“I know, but I need to finish up what I’m doing. I’ll help you with your bath tomorrow?”

Kurt made a face, but he didn’t argue anymore. Handing him over to Blaine, Dave cupped Kurt’s cheek, “Be nice to Daddy.”

Blaine carried Kurt to the bathroom, running the bath and helping him undress. Kurt allowed Daddy to give him his bath without complaining, but he didn’t joke with Daddy like normal. He didn’t play either. He just wanted out of the bath so he could go find Papa. 

Once he had been dried off, Kurt raced to the bedroom. Papa was back on the floor, double checking everything on the crib. The mattress, a standard twin, had been put in already, and Papa stood up when Kurt came in.

“And what are you doing, naked boy?” he asked.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, reaching for his pajamas. Papa’s hand closed over his. “Diaper first.”

“Paaaaaapaaaaaa.”

“Diaper,” he repeated, adamant. 

Kurt lay across the bed, pouting, as he allowed Papa to get him dressed. Then, he made Dave carry him out to the living room for his cookies.

Blaine went to put sheets on the crib, kissing Kurt quickly on the top of the head. Kurt didn’t turn away, but he didn’t respond either.

“Okay baby, how long are you going to be mad at Daddy for?” Dave knew that Kurt was upset, but he also knew that Blaine was going to end up saying something if Kurt kept it up.

Scowling, Kurt curled up on Papa’s lap, holding a cookie in his hand. “Forever. And a day. He’s mean, Papa.”

“And what has he done that’s so awful?”

Kurt shrugged, not sure. Blaine really hadn’t done much of anything except be unsympathetic about Kurt not liking the crib or wanting to sleep there.

“I’m waiting, Baby.”

“I should be ‘llowed to complain when I’m unhappy. I wasn’t yelling or throwing a tantrum, and I wasn’t name calling. Is okay to be upset.”

“Daddy didn’t say you couldn’t be upset; he said he didn’t want the attitude or any more arguing. Do you think that’s fair?”

“Pouting is not so bad, Papa. I should be ‘llowed to pout.”

Dave didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t have a problem with pouting, but Blaine would point out that he didn’t have a problem with a lot of behaviors that had been deemed unacceptable by Daddy.

“You can pout,” he said finally. “You can pout and tell us your feelings about the crib, but we don’t want to hear any more arguing about using it.”

“Daddy telled me no,” Kurt told Dave, around a mouthful of cookie.

“Daddy said he didn’t want arguing or attitude; saying that you’re unhappy about sleeping by yourself because it makes you feel lonely, and you’re afraid that we’re going to have grown up time without you is okay.”

Kurt nodded, cramming another bite into his mouth. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

Dave wasn’t going to just let it go though, “You can either talk to Daddy about being mad and frustrated, or you can drop it, but you’re not being fair right now. It’s okay to be upset, but it’s not Daddy’s fault you’re sleeping in the crib. I’m the one who decided, and I’m the one who ordered it. And you’re the one who wouldn’t stay in bed. The only thing Daddy has done in all of this is agree with me and tell you to stop being bratty.” 

“Fine,” Kurt sighed. 

Papa was maybe a little bit right, but Kurt and Blaine had been butting heads lately. Kurt was independent. Dave had the patience and the time to allow Kurt more freedom. When it was the two of them, Kurt could make limited decisions and have space to be upset. Dave had figured out how to handle things without Kurt escalating into a temper tantrum. Mostly.

Blaine, on the other hand, tended to be more ‘because I’m the daddy, and I said so,’ with Kurt, which didn’t go over so well these days. Dave had found that with enough talking, Kurt typically would acknowledge that he had done something wrong once he’d been punished. Sometimes before. Blaine’s expectation of unquestioning, immediate obedience was completely antithetical to who Kurt was.

Dave had also learned that asking Kurt, even if the question was just a thinly veiled order, was generally the best way to get him to do what Dave wanted. “If I ask Daddy to come in here, will you please talk to him so that we can have a nice time the rest of the evening?” 

“Okay Papa,” Kurt sighed again. Sometimes, it was hard to be the baby.

“Blaine,” Dave called from the couch, still cuddling with Kurt. 

Blaine came out from the bedroom, “Don’t yell like that,” he said automatically.

Dave’s hand patted Kurt’s knee, not wanting any mouthing off from the baby. Even if Blaine could be bossy at times, Kurt did not need to argue right now.

“Kurt has something he’d like to talk with you about.”

Sitting on the couch, Blaine started to to open his mouth, but Dave interrupted him. “We’ve discussed the crib, and Kurt understands that sleeping in it tonight is non-negotiable. Go on,” he rubbed Kurt’s back, waiting.

“I’m ‘llowed to be upset about stuff,” Kurt started. “It’s not talking back to be mad about the crib. I don’t wanna sleep all by myself.”

“You need to stay in bed at night,” Blaine told him. “And during naptime.”

“I unnerstand that Daddy,” Kurt replied, frustrated. “I know. I should be ‘llowed to upset though. Isn’t fair to just tell me to stop pouting when it’s a big punishment.”

Dave stepped in before Blaine put his foot in his mouth again, or Kurt got so upset that he started yelling. “Kurt feels like he should be allowed to express his feelings as long as he’s being respectful about it.”

Technically, Kurt felt like he should be allowed to express his feelings in any way he chose, including by throwing things at people’s heads, but he knew that was never going to happen. Deciding to take what he could get, Kurt nodded.

Blaine watched Kurt and Dave as they were talking. He didn’t agree. “I feel like part of behaving yourself is not having an attitude problem when you’re told something you don’t like,” he explained, choosing his words carefully.

“Kurt, can you go and get me a glass of water please?” Dave asked, helping Kurt stand up. Before Kurt left, Papa added, “Offer Daddy a drink too please.”

Kurt stiffened, but he forced himself to look at Blaine. “Would you like a drink?”

“No thank you,” Blaine watched Kurt walk into the kitchen. Turning to Dave, he said, “You see? He’s got some sort of problem with me, and it’s not okay to act like that.”

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting. “He’s frustrated because he feels like you’re not listening. He’s allowed to be upset.” Reaching out, Dave grabbed Blaine’s hand and squeezed it. “He’s strong willed; you’re never going to win if you try to argue him into it. I know ‘because I said so’ worked before, but we’ve been doing this for a while. He is mostly behaving himself at this point; we’re not getting the petty complaints about everyday stuff anymore.”

“I disagree.”

“I understand that.” Dave understood why Kurt got frustrated when he argued with Blaine. “He has a right to feel however he wants, and this is his home. If he can tell us how he’s feeling without whining or yelling, he’s allowed to do that.”

“You can’t just tell me that,” Blaine said, irritated.

Dave raised an eyebrow, “It’s not so much fun when someone else is just expecting you to do whatever they say, is it?” he pointed out. Before Blaine could say anything, he continued, “Seriously Blaine, you’re not winning this argument. As long as he’s not being bratty, it’s fine.”

“Fine,” Blaine said, clearly pissed off. 

Dave smiled. The baby was right; Daddy sometimes deserved a spanking. Kurt came back in before Papa could share that thought. Handing Dave the glass of water, Kurt climbed back up onto his lap, staring at Daddy.

“What are we doing before bed?” Dave asked Kurt, tickling a little.

Kurt gave him an appraising look, “Early bed?”

“Nope.”

“I get to stay up until you and Daddy go to bed?” Kurt smiled, bouncing a little.

“Yes.” Dave hugged Kurt.

“I wanna play with play dough, Papa. Please?”

Dave set Kurt on his feet and swatted him toward the kitchen. “You know where it is.”

Kurt scampered off toward the kitchen while Papa pulled a resistant (and pouting) Daddy toward him. He wanted to tell Daddy that he didn’t like his attitude, but Dave figured that was just going to cause an argument.

“Come ‘ere,” he murmured, kissing the top of Blaine’s head. Blaine was stiff at first, but he slowly relaxed. “What’s the problem?” he asked patiently.

“He likes you better,” Blaine muttered, arms crossed.

“He loves you, but he feels like you don’t listen to him. And sometimes, you don’t.”

Blaine didn’t say anything, still pouting. He knew that Dave was right, but he didn’t know what to do. He was acting the way a dad acted.

Sighing, Dave said, “Do you want to fix this?”

Blaine nodded.

“Go out to the dining room, and play with him. He wants to play with play dough. Let him decide what you’re doing with it; just go along with it. That’s all he wants. He comes to me for cuddles and entertainment because he knows that I’ll play with him or snuggle. So instead of lecturing him, go and play.”

Blaine stood up, holding a hand out to pull Dave up from the couch. Dave shook his head.

“I’m going to hang out here. I think you’ve got it. Just play with him; I’ll let you know when it’s bedtime.”

Dave stayed on the couch, grabbing a magazine, as Blaine wandered to the table where Kurt was sitting. Pulling out a chair, he asked, “Can I play too?”

Kurt looked at him, suspicious, before nodding slowly. Blaine picked up a chunk of play dough and began rolling a ball.

“What are you making?” Kurt asked, watching him.

Blaine smiled, “I have no idea. I don’t think I’ve played with play dough in forever. What were you making before I came out here?”

“Food,” Kurt went back to focusing on the play dough in front of him.

Blaine was at a loss as to how to do this with Kurt. He’d never really played, not even as a little kid. Trying to think of what Dave would do, Blaine said, “It looks delicious.”

That got a smile. The first smile that Kurt had given him in days. Scooting over, Kurt offered him a bit of play dough. “It’s pizza.”

Dave sat on the couch, listening to his boyfriends’ interactions. He could hear Kurt laughing. Turning back to his magazine, he enjoyed his relaxation while it lasted.

After a while, he had to interrupt them. Kurt had already been rubbing at his eyes at the dinner table; they needed to go to bed on time. Walking out to the dining room, he was happy to see that Kurt had climbed onto Daddy’s lap. They were playing and laughing.

Leaning against the doorway, Dave said, “Okay boys. Bedtime.”

“Is not time yet, Papa,” Kurt whined. “We’re having funnnnn.”

Dave stepped in before Blaine said anything, “Oh no. You’re so tired that you’ve forgotten how to talk.”

Picking Kurt up, he tossed him over his shoulder. “Time for bed,” he repeated, patting Kurt’s diaper clad backside. “Do you need a change yet, pumpkin?”

“Don’t wanna use the diaper,” Kurt grumbled.

Papa carried him off to the bedroom while Daddy put the play dough away. Dropping Kurt on the bed so he bounced, Papa looked down at him.

“Baby, you’re not going to be able to get out of the crib tonight. Why don’t you just use your diaper, and we’ll change you now.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt stubbornly shook his head ‘no.’ He didn’t want to. Then he thought of something, “What if I have to go to the bathroom while you’re sleeping?”

“Diaper tonight, pumpkin.”

“You can’t leave me in a wet diaper all night Papa,” Kurt was appalled. “That’s yucky.”

“We wouldn’t,” Dave told him.

And that is when Kurt got an idea. A brilliant (albeit naughty) idea. Because if they weren’t going to leave him in a wet diaper all night, that meant they had to get up to change him. Deciding that this was the best idea he’d had in a while, Kurt resolutely shook his head again.

“Don’t need to Papa.”

Dave felt like something was up, but he let it go. He’d figure it out eventually. How much trouble could Kurt get into while he was sleeping?

Kurt brushed his teeth, and then Papa dropped the side of the crib so that he could climb in. Kurt pouted up at Papa.

“Still don’t like it.”

“I know. I need to get ready for bed. Good night pumpkin.” Dave leaned over and kissed Kurt. Handing him Beau and his blanket, Papa fixed the covers over Kurt one more time before going to wash his face.

Blaine had finished cleaning up the play dough and checking the doors, and he came into the bedroom just as Papa left.

Kurt smiled up at him, angelic. “Daddy? I’m thirsty. Please could I have another bottle?” He yawned a little as he said it, rubbing at his eyes. There was no way that he could be plotting. He was way too adorable.

Daddy fell for it. “Of course. Did you want more milk?”

Yawning again, Kurt mumbled, “Please water Daddy? With ice?”

Blaine happily went to get Kurt his bottle, thinking about how right Dave had been. Kurt just wanted some positive attention, and now he was acting sweet again. Bringing the bottle back to Kurt, he gave him another kiss. “Songs or stories tonight?”

“I’m sleepy Daddy. Extra stories tomorrow? Please?”

Blaine normally didn’t believe in Papa’s practice of banking extra treats for the next day, but he figured that Kurt couldn’t be spoiled with extra stories. “Of course.” Leaning in for one last kiss, Blaine pulled the side of the crib up and latched it.

When Dave came back to the bedroom, Blaine went off to brush his teeth. Standing over the crib, Dave talked quietly with the baby.

“We’re right there; you can see us. Okay? This isn’t scary. We turned on your nightlight.”

Kurt wanted to just nod. He would yell for Papa if there were monsters anyway. However, he figured he shouldn’t give in too easily. It would be suspicious.

“No grown up time without me?”

“No, Daddy and I are tired. We don’t have grown up time without Kurt anyway.”

Kurt nodded sleepily, fingers going into his mouth, “‘k Papa.”

“Night sweetheart,” Dave said, carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair one last time before he climbed into bed.

When Dave got into bed, they turned off the lamps, and they fell asleep quickly. It was a little weird for Dave and Blaine to not have Kurt between them, stretching and talking, but they could hear him breathing in his crib.

Kurt stayed still, breathing deeply, waiting for them to fall asleep. Once that happened, he waited a little while longer. Then, he stared at the ceiling and forced himself to wet his diaper.

Waiting a few minutes, he began whining, taking care to make himself sound sleepy and confused. 

“Papaaaa?”

Dave sat up, still half asleep. “What?”

Kurt sniffed a little. He needed a strong performance if he didn’t want to get a spanking. Sniffling again, he waited until Papa was standing by the side of the crib. Then, he held his arms out to be picked up.

“Up?” he asked, voice quavering.

When Dave picked him up, Kurt hid his face in the crook of Dave’s neck. He whined a little in embarrassment.

“What’s the matter baby?” Papa asked, more awake now. “Did you have a bad dream.”

“Wet,” Kurt mumbled, taking care to sound as mortified as possible. 

Dave sighed, tired. He had told Kurt before bed...he shook himself. That wasn’t fair. The baby was using his diaper, like they asked. 

“Okay,” he said calmly, stifling a yawn. “Let’s get you a dry diaper.” He put Kurt down on the bed, trying to not jostle Blaine’s sleeping form.

That didn’t work for Kurt. His plan really required that both Daddy and Papa be irritated. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to get them both to fold at the same time.

Stretching, he casually dropped a hand on Daddy’s leg. He whimpered a little bit then, “Daddy?”

Dave came back from the bathroom, where he’d gone to get a diaper. “Kurt,” He said, exasperated. “Why would you wake Daddy up? He was sleeping!”

Kurt made his lip quiver a little bit, looking at Blaine, who was still blinking sleepily. “I wanted him.” Reaching for Blaine, Kurt smiled when Daddy took his hand.

“What are you doing awake, baby?” Blaine mumbled, contorting his body so that he could stroke Kurt’s hair. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

Irritated, Dave said, “Go back to sleep Blaine. He just needs a new diaper.”

Kurt looked up at Papa, eyes wide and hurt. “You’re mad?”

Dave closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them again. “No. Sorry. You shouldn’t wake up Daddy though. He was sleeping, and I was taking care of your diaper. It’s inconsiderate.”

“Wasn’t being inconsiderate,” Kurt pouted, “I just wanted Daddy.”

“You didn’t need him though,” as Dave was lecturing, he started to change Kurt’s diaper. 

Kurt shifted, “Want Daddy do it. Papa! Stop. Want Daddy.” He pushed at Dave’s hands, and then wailed when Papa slapped the back of his leg.

“Knock it off Kurt.” Dave was tired, and he just wanted to go back to bed.

“Daddy!!!!” Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes full of tears. “Want you. Papa’s mean.”

Blaine, still feeling pretty good about how the evening had gone, sat up. “Go back to bed Dave. I’ve got it.”

Dave stopped, looking at both of them. He had a pretty good idea of what Kurt had been plotting about, and he wasn’t happy. But, it was almost midnight, and he just wanted to go back to bed. Stepping away, he gestured for Blaine to finish up.

Kurt smiled up at Daddy, “Thank you.”

Slipping his fingers in his mouth, he watched Blaine through half-closed eyes. Once he was changed, Daddy fixed his pajamas and then picked him up. 

“Ready for bed?”

“Need cuddles Daddy,” Kurt begged, snuggling into Blaine.

Dave had been getting back into bed, and he stopped at that. “Uh uh. Bedtime was at 10:30. Go to sleep. Now.”

“Papa’s right Kurt. You’re tired.” Blaine began putting Kurt down in the crib.

Kurt considered arguing, but he laid back. Smiling at Blaine, he held his arms out for hugs. “Love you Daddy,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, precious. Now close your eyes and go to sleep.” Blaine stood up, clicking the crib side into place.

Kurt closed his eyes obediently, but he had no intention of going to sleep. If he slept, there was no way to continue this plan. Lying still in his crib, he listened to Daddy and Papa’s breathing until he thought they were sleeping. Then, he sat straight up.

“Daddy!” he cried, sounding terrified. Knowing that Blaine was the harder parent to awaken, he cried again. “Daddy!Daddy!Daddy!Daddy!”

At that point, Blaine was up and stumbling toward the crib, while Dave groaned.

“What’s wrong baby?” Blaine asked, lowering the crib bar and sitting down. Kurt quickly climbed into his lap, burying his face against Daddy’s chest.

“Bad dream,” he whimpered.

“Oh no. You’re okay. You’re awake. Whatever your dream was about, it was just a dream.”

Kurt nodded, whispering, “Was scary Daddy.”

“I know,” Blaine rocked a little bit, rubbing Kurt’s back. When he stopped crying, Blaine stood up, laying Kurt down and covering him up. “Go back to sleep. You’re fine. Papa and I are right here.”

He drew the side of the crib up, latching it. “Night night.” Ghosting his hand through Kurt’s hair, Blaine wandered back to bed, sliding in next to Dave.

Turning the lamps back off, Daddy and Papa focused on falling asleep, while Kurt feigned it. Once he was pretty sure that they were asleep, Kurt picked up his bottle and began drinking. Daddy had given him one of the glass bottles that were made for adults, and he felt a little sick by the time he finished gulping it down. Then, he just had to wait.

Kurt woke them up another three times before finally settling for the night. Curled on his side, he slept through until morning, rousing at his customary early hour and standing. Bouncing a little bit and holding onto the side, he began chanting. “Papa! Papa! Get up Papa! I’m hungry, and nighttime is over, and that means no more stupid crib!”

Dave rolled over with a groan, “Go back to sleep Kurt,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Is morning! Is time to get up up up up!” As he said this, Kurt began jumping in earnest. This was definitely a perk of the crib; the rail was the perfect height to hold onto as he jumped. And he didn’t think he’d fall on Daddy. Which was really bad, and Kurt did not want to do that again.

“Go. Back. To. Sleep.” Dave said, face buried in his pillow.

Blaine began smacking limply at Dave. “Get up with the baby,” he moaned. “It’s Saturday. Sleep.”

Sitting up, Dave glared at Kurt. “Go. To. Sleep.” He repeated.

“It’s morning Papa! No more sleeping!” Kurt continued jumping.

“Lay down and go back to sleep, or I’m going to spank you.”

Pouting, Kurt jumped one final time, bouncing to sit down, “Not fair.”

The thing that Kurt should possibly have considered is that his sleepless nights had meant sleepless nights for Papa as well. And although Kurt felt he had learned to get by on very little sleep, Dave actually wanted to rest at night. Also, there was the not inconsequential fact that Kurt’s ‘very little sleep’ was supplemented by naps while Papa did stupid things like clean and cook.

Dave snapped. Standing up, he stalked to the crib. “Not fair, is a little boy who keeps everyone awake night after night. Not fair is when you melt down in the middle of the day because you’re exhausted. Not fair, is manipulating the people around you to get what you want. Well, I’ve got news for you. Someone is sleeping in the crib again tonight. And, you’ll be sleeping in it every night until you stop waking us up.”

“I had nightmares. And I was wet,” Kurt said, chin trembling. 

“Do NOT make it worse by lying about it now Kurt. I am going to go over to that bed, and I’m going to sleep. You are going to stay right where you are until I tell you it’s time to get up. I don’t want to hear anything. Do you understand me?” Papa was quiet.

Kurt nodded tearfully, flopping onto his side and staring at Papa with wide eyes. Dave got back into bed. Spooning up to Blaine, he fell into a deep sleep.

Kurt tried to stay awake. It was time to get up. It was morning time. And he was hungry and thirsty. He started to cry quietly; it wasn’t fair. Morning meant he was allowed to get up. And Papa had said only one night in the crib. 

Turning to face the wall, Kurt continued to cry, trying to keep it down so he didn’t wake Papa up. Dave was mad, and Kurt really didn’t want a spanking. Curled on his side, he buried his face against Beau to muffle any noise he made.

He heard someone get out of bed and walk over to the crib, and he stiffened up. Papa had said be quiet. When the side of the crib was slid down with a low clunking noise, Kurt rolled onto his back, surprised to see Daddy standing over him.

Sliding onto the narrow mattress, he bumped Kurt over. “What are you crying about?” he whispered.

Burying his face in Blaine’s tee shirt, Kurt mumbled, “Papa’s mad, and you’re gonna be mad, and then you won’t love me anymore.”

Blaine froze for a moment, before he forced himself to start talking and rubbing Kurt’s back again. “I always love you. Always always always. I may not like your behavior, but you are always my good baby that I love very very much.”

“Papa says I have to sleep in the crib forever,” Kurt mumbled, upset.

Blaine nodded. He had heard Dave. “Well, Papa’s not the boss of all the things ever, and we’re going to have to discuss that. And I’m pretty sure he didn’t say forever.”

“He’s a lot mad.”

“We don’t like it when you do things like this. It makes us think that we can’t trust you because you lied.” Blaine was calm.

“I just-” Kurt was frustrated. “I hate the crib! ‘cept it’s good for jumping, but that’s it Daddy. It isn’t fair that you and Papa sleep without me. I need sleep cuddles.”

Blaine continued rhythmically stroking Kurt’s back, “You need sleep, baby. You haven’t been staying in bed at all lately.”

Kurt didn’t say anything to that. Daddy was right. He just didn’t want to sleep. It was boring. Blaine silently rubbed Kurt’s back. After a while, just when he was thinking that Kurt was falling asleep, the baby finally spoke again.

“I like sleeping with you and Papa,” he said quietly.

“We like sleeping with you too, but you have to get enough sleep pumpkin. It’s not good for you to stay up so late.”

“I like being able to cuddle in the big bed. The crib is too small,” Kurt stroked one hand along the crib bars.

“I don’t know,” Blaine disagreed. “I think it’s kind of cozy. Like the dorm rooms. Remember when we used to share those tiny beds at Dalton? Or freshman year?”

Kurt giggled a little at that. It had been fun. “Not big enough for you and me and Papa though.”

“Nope,” Daddy agreed. They lay quietly together for a few more minutes before Blaine sat up. “I’m hungry,” he said.

“I’m starving, but Papa said stay in bed,” Kurt glared reproachfully at Dave’s sleeping form.

Standing, Blaine pulled Kurt up. “I think that he meant stay in bed until one of us got up. I’m up. Let’s go and see about breakfast.”

Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen, “Okay, but my tummy is not hungry for cereal Daddy.” Blaine had all sorts of crazy ideas about breakfast. Weekend breakfasts were specifically intended for syrup.

“I was thinking we could make pancakes,” Daddy said, pulling out out ingredients. Left unspoken was the fact that pancakes happened to be Dave’s favorite, and waking up to his favorite breakfast after being allowed to sleep in would probably make what was sure to be an unpleasant discussion easier.

Kurt liked that plan anyway, and he helped Daddy make breakfast. When everything was put together, he looked at Blaine for a moment. “You should go wake up Papa. He’ll get mad at me.”

“And he won’t get mad at me?”

“Nu uh. He already telled me not to wake him up. But if you wake him up, isn’t dis’bedient. Is nice because reheated pancakes aren’t as good.”

“How about you come with me, and we eat breakfast in bed with Papa? Then you get your cuddles in.”

“You tell him not to spank me? He said don’t wake him up.”

Blaine nodded, “He’s not going to spank you for waking him up now, baby,” he said, emphasizing now slightly. He wasn’t sure that any amount of discussion was going to prevent a spanking for the way Kurt had manipulated them.

Piling everything onto a tray, Blaine walked to the bedroom, Kurt trailing him. While Blaine woke Dave up, Kurt stayed hidden slightly behind Daddy, peeking around his side and holding his sippy cup in both hands.

Dave turned and stretched at the pressure on his shoulder. “Morning,” he mumbled, rubbing at his face. “Do I smell coffee? And bacon?”

“And pancakes,” Blaine said. “Shove over, Kurt helped me make breakfast, and he’s starving.”

Dave sat up at that, levelling a look at Kurt. “You weren’t too tired?” he asked in a peculiar tone.

Kurt shrugged and shook his head at the same time. He was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. Before Papa could insist he respond, Daddy said, “We’ll talk about it later.”

Blaine got them both to eat breakfast before Dave brought it up again.

”We need to talk about last night.”

Backing himself into Blaine’s lap, Kurt’s fingers found their way into his mouth, and he hugged Beau Bunny. “Sorry I was naughty,” he offered.

“You want to explain why you decided to do that?”

Kurt shrugged, avoiding eye contact. He was mad last night. He wanted to sleep with Daddy and Papa, and he wanted to decide when he had to go to bed. It wasn’t fair. 

“I don’t speak shrugging, pumpkin. I need you to use your big boy words,” Dave said.

Kurt glared at the bed, “I thought I wasn’t a big boy?” he said, tone defiant.

“Do you want a spanking?” Dave asked, warning clear in his voice.

“You’re gonna spank me anyway.”

“If you don’t want to talk to us,” Dave said calmly, “then you can go and wait in the crib please.”

Kurt glared at him, so Papa stood up, picking him up as well. Walking around to the crib, Papa put Kurt inside before he brought the side up and latched it. Taking out Beau Bunny and Kurt’s blanket, he explained, “Daddy and I are going to go and discuss what an appropriate punishment is for last night. Since you don’t want to talk about it with us, you’re going to stay in here.”

Standing up, Kurt shook the side of the crib, trying to unlatch it.

“If you climb out, you’re getting your naughty butt spanked,” Papa warned. 

Daddy and Papa left the room, ignoring Kurt as they tidied away their breakfast dishes. Once that was accomplished, Blaine hopped onto the counter and pulled Dave toward him. “What would you like to do?”

“Make him sleep in the crib forever,” Dave grumbled. It had taken a while to put it together, and Dave was not happy about Kurt thinking he could play them off one another.

Blaine nodded, “We could. I’m thinking that naptime in the crib for the forseeable future seems fair.”

“He needs a spanking,” Dave said. It was odd to be the one advocating spanking the baby, but it was true.

“So spank him. And he’s taking a nap today. And I think early bedtime for tonight and tomorrow seems fair.”

Dave nodded, leaning against Blaine. After staying like that for a minute, he stood straight, “Going to go and take care of it.”

Blaine thought that was a good idea. If they waited too long, Kurt would climb out of the crib, and then there would have to be punishment for that as well. Since Dave was the one who decided on the crib as punishment, that meant it was up to him to enforce it. So Blaine sat on the kitchen counter, drinking a second cup of coffee, listening to Kurt.

When Papa got into the bedroom, Kurt was sitting in his crib, legs folded and arms crossed, glaring daggers at the door. Upon seeing Dave enter, Kurt stood up, “You let me out! I hate this crib!” Pounding his hands on the rails, he said, “Hate it hate it hate it. Is not FAIR to make me sleep all by myself. Is not FAIR to make me go to bed when I’m not sleepy yet! Is not FAIR is not FAIR is not FAIR. You think you get to tell me what to do just ‘cause you’re bigger, but I’m not gonna sleep in here again. Not never!”

Dave raised an eyebrow as he unhooked the sides of the crib and put it down. Picking the baby up, he walked over to the bed and sat, before he began stripping Kurt down. 

“NO! Papa NO! I don’t want a spanking!” Kurt slapped at Dave’s hands until Papa managed to catch both of his hands.

“STOP!”

Kurt looked at Papa, lip trembling, before he burst into tears. “You yelled at me.”

“I see one little boy who needs to take a nap,” Dave said, standing up; Kurt was clearly exhausted. Still clad in his diaper; Dave figured that would be enough. Helping Kurt to lay down in the crib, Papa covered him up with the blankets before retrieving Kurt’s special blanky and Beau. “You’re going to take a rest; I wouldn’t be too quick to declare naptime over though pumpkin because you are getting that spanking.”

Kissing Kurt brusquely, Papa pulled the crib rail up then left the bedroom, drawing the curtains and turning off the lights before shutting the door.

Wholly miserable with the circumstances in which he had found himself, Kurt curled up, facing the wall, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Joining Blaine in the kitchen, Dave poured himself another cup of coffee.

“I know that was too fast to actually punish him, and I heard him yelling. What happened?” 

“He’s exhausted,” Dave said, avoiding eye contact. The crib had clearly been a bad idea. “I put him down for a nap. He’s just going to get himself into more trouble until he sleeps. Figured I might as well try to keep this from escalating any further.”

Blaine nodded. That made sense. So, while Kurt slept, they spent their time on the couch, reading in companionable silence. It was rare that they both got to read like this. Baby Kurt was demanding, and if he saw both of them with books or magazines, he was typically in front of them, stack of books in hand, demanding attention.

About two hours after they started, Dave heard Kurt starting to shift. He stopped reading, listening to the noises coming from the bedroom. After a moment, it became evident that Kurt was awake, but he didn’t call for Papa.

Dave gave him about 15 minutes before he went in. Kurt was sitting in the crib, lip out, staring morosely at the door. Upon seeing Daddy, Kurt flopped onto his back, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

“Hey pumpkin, did you have a good nap?”

Kurt didn’t respond, lying still. The only evidence that he had heard Dave was harder sucking on his fingers.

Lowering the crib railing, Dave sat down. “I know you’re up, baby.”

“No I’m not,” Kurt responded. “Kurt is still asleep. Very sleepy. Will probably need naptime for the rest of the day. You can go and play with Daddy now.”

Dave had to hide a smile then. It could be hard when Kurt was being adorable, but they needed to get the punishment out of the way.

“Kurt is still sleeping? That’s too bad. I figured that I knew a little boy who probably wanted to have fun with Daddy and Papa.”

Kurt cracked open one eye cautiously, looking at Papa. “What kind of fun?” he asked, suspicious.

“I don’t know. I thought maybe baking cookies, but it would be a good day for the hands on museum too.”

That got a response. Sitting up straight, Kurt nodded fervently. “Hands on museum, Papa! Wanna go! Will be your good boy, promise.”

“Thought you’d like that plan,” Dave smiled, before making his expression stern, “but I think you know we’ve got something to do first.”

“No we don’t, Papa! I had a long nap, and now I’m refreshed and in a good mood. Imma be your good boy. I don’t need a reminder.” As Kurt was explaining this, he was scooting himself as far away from Papa as he could go while in the crib. That wasn’t very far, and he ended up with his back tightly against the bars in the corner furthest from Dave. He especially did not need any reminders that involved being barenaked over Papa’s lap.

Papa nodded at him, “I promised you a spanking before naptime, and you’re going to get one. Let’s get your diaper off, and we’ll take care of your problem last night.”

Shaking his head and clutching the waist of his diaper, Kurt said, “I like my diaper Papa. I think it can stay on. Even if you need to remind me, it still hurts over my diaper.” Not nearly as badly, but Kurt didn’t care. He’d wear the humiliating garment if he was going to be reminded.

Deciding that it was better to simply get it over with rather than let Kurt get worked up, Dave pulled him out of the corner and to stand between his knees. 

“Are you wet? Do you need a change first?”

Kurt started to nod before turning it into a shake; the last thing he needed was soap too. “No spankin’, Papa? I be good!”

“I’m glad to hear that you’re going to have better behavior, but you’re still getting a spanking for last night.” Daddy lectured as he pulled the diaper off, after humiliatingly sticking his finger in the leghole as though Kurt didn’t know when he was wet. “You also have two nights of early bed. Misbehaving babies have to go to sleep at 9:00, and you are most definitely going to be having your naps every single day for the next couple of weeks. In the crib.”

Kurt burst into tears before Dave had him fully positioned, “No crib, Papa! The crib is mean!”

“Yes crib. You’re going to be using the crib for your naps until you show Daddy and me that you’re going to stay where we put you. And I’m thinking quiet thinking time in the crib is going to be good too.”

Kurt twisted to look up at Dave, “But no crib at night?”

“No, no crib at night,” Dave was rubbing one warm hand across Kurt’s bare bottom. “I’m sorry pumpkin; we shouldn’t have made you sleep by yourself. You shouldn’t have been naughty like you were, and we did warn you about the crib, but Daddy and Papa miss you too much when you don’t sleep in the big bed.”

Kurt considered arguing that he didn’t need a spanking if Papa knew he’d made a mistake, but then let that idea go. A moment later, when Dave’s hand was brought down for the first time, he questioned the wisdom of not trying to mitigate his spanking by pointing out Papa and Daddy’s bad decision.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, wincing. He’d felt Dave’s hand a few times. Just swats, but he had figured out it wasn’t exactly pleasant. Shivering, he resolved to himself to not do anything that might make Dave think that actually spanking him was a good idea. Especially because it seemed like Dave was joking when he swatted, but they still hurt.

Dave concentrated on the color of Kurt’s backside rather than the noises that the baby was making. He was getting the usual apologies, but Dave had to remind himself that those didn’t mean anything. Kurt would say just about anything once he was in this position; Dave wouldn’t be doing anybody any favors, least of all Kurt, if he gave in now.

It was better to just spank until he was certain Kurt was repentant, genuinely repentant. Not just sorry that Dave had followed through on punishing him, but feeling badly about his behavior. Once he was certain that his baby was to that point, Dave started to end the spanking.

“What did you do wrong?” he asked, punctuating himself with a smack.

Through sobs, Kurt said, “Manip’lated you and Daddy.”

“That’s right. And manipulation is the same as lying Kurt. You were very naughty last night, and you probably deserve soap.” Dave landed another smack with each sentence.

“No soap, Papa! No soap!” Kurt squalled frantically. It was bad enough to get a spanking. If Papa washed his mouth out, everything would taste like soap all day. And if they went to the hands on museum, that usually meant they stopped at the gelato place too. And soap flavored gelato was the worst.

“Nope. We’re handling it with spanking today. You were very naughty for us though, and I want you to promise you’re not going to do that again.”

“I be good,” Kurt promised, wiggling under Papa’s continued spanks. “I be so good for you Papa. Not never gonna need a spanking ‘gain!”

Dave hid a smile, finally letting his hand rest upon Kurt’s bottom. He could feel the heat radiating off of it. “Not never again?”

“Nu uh Papa!” Kurt was emphatic. “I gonna be so good forever and ever and ever. Just no more spanking Papa. Pleeeeeease?”

Helping Kurt to his feet, Dave pulled him onto his lap. Then, rocking he said, “No more spanking for last night, but you are going to be taking your naps in the crib. And I don’t want any fussing about it.”

Kurt nodded, wiping his snotty nose against Papa’s shirt. Dave wanted to tell him not to, but he felt badly. Instead, they sat there rocking until Kurt stopped crying. It had been a long night for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave had to go to Chicago. It was only overnight; his brother was having surgery, and Dave was going to watch his niece and nephew so his sister-in-law could stay at the hospital. 

Because Dave was going to be busy, it was decided that Kurt would stay home with Daddy. Blaine could work from home. Daniel’s surgery was early Friday morning; Papa would drive up Thursday night and come home late Friday night.

It should have been extraordinarily easy. Daddy and Kurt were only going to be left alone for 30 hours. Later, Papa figured that the trouble really started before he even left home.

Blaine was overconfident. Dave had tried to give him suggestions, but Blaine had brushed them off.

“I’ve been with Kurt for ten years; I think I can handle it. Go. We’ll be fine.”

Kurt didn’t like this plan, but Daniel needed Papa, so he was going to be a brave boy. When Papa left, Kurt held out his arms to be picked up. Hugging Dave tightly, Kurt buried his face against Papa’s neck and breathed in his scent.

“Are you going to behave for Daddy?”

Kurt nodded, “I can be a good boy.”

“I know you can. I’ll be back tomorrow night, and I bet if you behave for Daddy, he’ll let you stay up so I can read you a bedtime story. Okay cutie? Only if you’re good though.”

“‘k Papa.” Kurt was nervous, but after a final hug, he went to Daddy so that Papa could leave. Once the door shut behind Dave, Kurt walked over to the couch and sat with Beau Bunny, watching Daddy with wide eyes.

Sitting next to Kurt, Blaine pulled him over. “Love you Kurtie.”

“No Kurtie,” he scowled. He hated Kurtie. 

“What do you want for dinner baby?” Blaine decided not to remind Kurt about his attitude. It was his mistake for calling him Kurtie. Even if Kurt occasionally put up with it from Dave.

Kurt turned, smiling sweetly, “Can we order pizza?”

“If you want,” Blaine smiled. What the hell. He knew that that Dave had left some food for them, but he was the Daddy. And he could be the fun parent. 

Later, Blaine was regretting that decision. Quite a bit. Because if you give Kurt pizza, he invariably asks for a coke. And if he has a coke, then he wants another. And then, the next thing you know, it’s midnight, and you still have a hyperactive kid on your hands. The kind of kid that is up and down and all around the apartment, eager to talk and sing and jump on the furniture. Despite numerous attempts to put him to bed.

“Kurt!” Daddy was frustrated. “Stop jumping and lay down!”

“Bouncing is fun Daddy!” Kurt explained, even as he continued to act as though the mattress was a trampoline.

“Not on the bed it’s not. Lay. Down.”

Kurt giggled, spinning around in mid-air as he jumped. “Is fun. And is good exercise. And Papa says is very important for little boys to get plenty of exercise.”

Standing up, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrist, “It’s disobedient, and I know one little boy who is about to get his naughty bottom smacked.”

“No Daddy! I don’t wanna spanking!” Kurt sat down hard, protecting himself from Blaine.

Pulling the covers back so that Kurt could climb under them, Blaine said, “Well, then go to sleep. I’m not joking around here kiddo. It’s past bedtime.”

“Can I have more stories?” Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine. He felt wide awake.

“No.” 

“Sing me my songs? Please Daddy? I can’t fall ‘sleep without you singing.”

Crawling beside Kurt, Blaine covered them both up. “Absolutely not. You’ve had your stories; you’ve had your songs; you’ve had two bathroom trips and three cups of water, and it is time for sleep.”

“No fair,” Kurt pouted, arms crossed.

“Good night Kurt,” Daddy told him, turning off the light and laying down. He was tired, and he was looking forward to being able to sleep in a bit tomorrow. A benefit of working from home.

Next to him, Kurt wasn’t tired at all. He stared at the ceiling, then rolled and stared at the clock. Then back on his back, looking at the ceiling fan. Daddy had dropped right off, but Kurt couldn’t sleep.

Playing with Beau, he made the bunny dance around, accidentally dropping him on Blaine’s hip. When that didn’t get a response, Kurt realized that Daddy was really asleep. Not like Papa, who woke up with the slightest provocation.

Smiling, Kurt stretched one foot out, settling it carefully on the floor. He was happy they had the nightlight because he couldn’t turn on the overhead without waking up Daddy, but he needed some light to keep the monsters away.

Carefully creeping out of the bedroom, Kurt wandered out to the kitchen. He was thirsty. Grabbing another can of coke and a slice of cold pizza, he settled onto the living room couch and turned on the television. He set the volume on low, and relaxed as he watched a trashy made for TV movie. Having Papa out of town was fun.

Kurt managed to make it through two movies before he fell asleep. If he’d gone to bed when he first started to feel tired, he would have been fine. Once he fell asleep though, he stayed asleep for a while. Long enough for Daddy to wake up and find him out of bed. Not for the first time that week either.

“What are you doing out of bed Kurt Elizabeth?” 

He jerked out of a sound sleep, staring blearily at Daddy. 

“I asked you a question.” 

Daddy was using his very upset voice, and Kurt was nervous. Usually, when Daddy used the very upset voice, Papa made him go and do something else while Kurt had to think about being naughty.

“Sleeping on the couch,” Kurt managed to whisper. 

“Why?”

Biting his lower lip, Kurt shrugged. He didn’t have a good excuse, and he was worried about saying too much of anything.

With a sigh, Blaine picked the baby up and began toting him back to the bedroom. “It’s 4:00 AM. You are supposed to be sleeping in the bed; you are not supposed to be watching television. We’ll talk about this more in the morning.”

When morning rolled around, Kurt was cranky, and he didn’t want to talk about much of anything. After a morning of “Kurt, don’t,” and “Kurt, stop that,” Daddy was also tired. He finally put him down to nap.

“I don’t want a nap,” Kurt whined, nearly in tears. 

If Papa had been there, he would have made Kurt nap in the morning. Daddy wasn’t as good at reading Kurt, and he didn’t know to make him nap before he reached the point of no return.

“Well, you need one,” Daddy had gotten Kurt into a diaper, and he was going to make sure Kurt napped.

Kurt was standing in front of Daddy while they argued, and he crossed his arms and pouted, “No Nap Daddy.”

“Yes nap. Go on,” Blaine gestured. When that didn’t get Kurt moving, Daddy asked, “Do you need a spanking? Because it is nap time kiddo. You can either lay down now or after I spank you, but you are going to sleep.”

“Don’t want to.”

Picking Kurt up, Blaine dumped him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. “Sweet dreams baby,” he said, before kissing Kurt on the forehead. He lowered the blinds, leaving the room semi darkened, then left. He figured he could work in the office while Kurt napped.

The first time Kurt got out of bed, Daddy sighed and ushered him back, “Sleep.”

The second time got a swat and a firm order. “Do not leave the bed again.”

It was the third time that Kurt got spanked. That really should have resolved the issue, but Kurt decided to push it.

After the fourth time Kurt got up, Daddy put him into the crib. That got more protests then the spanking, and Daddy hadn’t even sat down at the desk when he heard a crash followed by wailing.

Running to the room, Blaine found Kurt on the floor, next to the crib. “What happened? What happened baby?”

“Owwwwwww,” Kurt sobbed, “Want Papa. Want Papa now!”

“I know sweetpea, but Papa’s not here. What happened?”

Wrapping his arms around himself, Kurt shook his head, repeating brokenly that he just wanted his papa.

“Baby, you need to let me know what happened.” Dave was going to kill him. “Did you hurt yourself?” As he asked that, he realized what happened. The side of the crib was still up, and Kurt had been left in the crib. “Kurt, did you climb out of the crib?” 

Kurt looked up at Daddy then, hearing the dangerous tone in his voice. Rather than answering the question, Kurt said, “I hurted my arm. And my butt.”

“Did you climb out of the crib?”

“I fell, and it really hurt,” Kurt said evasively, still sniffling.

“Kurt Elizabeth! What did Papa tell you about that?” Daddy was irritated now. Kurt knew better, and he knew that the continued tears were an attempt to evade well deserved punishment.

Kurt whimpered, “You can’t spank me ‘gain Daddy. I hurted myself.”

“Oh, I’m not going to spank you again. It’s not like spanking your naughty bottom seems to make any difference anyway.” Standing up, Blaine brought the side of the crib down and then picked up the baby. Setting him roughly in the crib, he jerked the covers over Kurt then latched the side. “You stay there and nap. If you get out of your crib before I tell you, you’re going to be sorry.”

It wasn’t until Daddy left the room that Kurt realized Beau Bunny had gotten kicked under the crib when he fell. That was part of the reason he fell; he had been holding Beau in his hand, and he slipped.

Kurt couldn’t sleep without Beau Bunny. Maybe if he was cuddled between Daddy and Papa, but definitely not by himself and no Beau Bunny. If Papa had been home, Kurt would have called for him. Because even if he had been in trouble, Papa would have understood that nap time without Beau was cruel and unusual. 

But Daddy was not going to come into the room, hand Kurt Beau Bunny, and then leave. If Kurt called him back in, he was reasonably certain that he’d get another spanking. And whatever Daddy had thought, Kurt really had hurt himself, and he did not want a spanking.

Chewing on his lip, Kurt thought for a moment before he stood up, carefully dropping his comforter onto the floor so he didn’t hurt himself again, Kurt threw one leg over the side of the crib.

That was when Blaine came back in. He didn’t even bother to say anything, walking rapidly to the crib before Kurt could fall again. Grabbing him, he landed a very hard swat on Kurt’s bottom. 

Dumping him back into the crib, he stood over Kurt then glared at him. Hands on his hips, he waited.

Rather than laying back down, Kurt tried to explain, “Beau’s on the floor,” he whispered, his voice very small. Staring at his hands, he said, “Sorry.”

That’s when Blaine finally spoke. Throwing the comforter over Kurt and tossing Beau in the crib, he said, “You’re going to be. We’ll talk about it after your nap.”

Without kissing Kurt or wishing him sweet dreams, Daddy stalked out of the room, leaving Kurt in his crib, tummy twisting, too anxious to take a nap.

Dave walked through the door at 11:00. He’d probably driven a bit too fast, but he was hoping that Kurt would still be awake so he could read bedtime stories. He hadn’t anticipated how hard being away from his boyfriends would be.

Blaine was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine, when Dave got home. “Hey,” he said, focused on the article in front of him.

“Hey. Where’s the baby?” Dave asked, stopping to kiss Blaine. “Did you guys do okay?”

“He’s in bed. He’s exhausted, and he’s acting like it,” Blaine didn’t look up, still furious with Kurt.

Dave nodded. Grabbing his bag, he said, “I’m going to go and check on him, then I’ll come back out and you can tell me all about it.”

He stepped lightly, not wanting to wake up Kurt, especially since he was being cranky. He shouldn’t have worried. When he got to the bedroom, he saw that Kurt was not asleep. Nor was he in their bed.

Sitting up in the crib, Kurt was sobbing. As soon as the door opened, he flopped down, covering himself with his blankets while promising, “I be good. I go sleep now.”

“What’s going on here pumpkin?” Papa asked, hitting the switch and flooding the room with light. He walked rapidly to the crib and slid the side down. “What’s got my favorite little boy so sad?”

Peeking his eyes over the edge of the blanket, Kurt whispered, “I’m ‘posed to be sleeping. Daddy said.”

“And why are you in the crib?” Papa asked, picking him up and cuddling him close.

Kurt’s lip trembled at that, “I’m a bad boy, and Daddy says he can’t trust me to behave myself, so I gotta sleep in the crib.” Burying his face against Dave’s shoulder, Kurt waited for Papa to tell him how disappointed he was.

For his part, Dave was breathing deeply. They had agreed no crib for overnights after the first time, and he was trying to calm down before he began to figure out what exactly had happened.

Kurt didn’t have time to wait for Papa to work out the problem. He heard Dave’s breathing, and he could tell Papa was upset. “Papa? Sorry I was bad. Are you mad at me?”

Dave shook his head, standing up so he could sway a bit, “Absolutely not. I’m not ever mad at you. I sometimes don’t like what you do, but you are not bad, and I do not get mad at you.”

“Just dis’pointed. I sorry I dis’pointed you.”

“Are you hungry? Do you want a bottle?” Dave asked, not even touching Kurt’s statement about disappointment. He needed a minute to think.

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he shook his head no, “Daddy telled me stay in here; I don’t want ‘nother spanking Papa.”

“He’s not going to spank you,” Dave said calmly. “Do you want some warm milk?”

Kurt shook his head again, “He said he’d spank me if I got out of bed ‘gain.”

“He’s not going to spank you,” Dave repeated. “I’m giving you permission.”

“I stay with you Papa?” Kurt asked.

“Of course. You want a ride to the kitchen?” Dave reached into the crib, grabbing Kurt’s blanky to wrap around his shoulder. “Should we take Beau Bunny too?”

Kurt nodded to both questions, snuggling against Papa.

Dave carried Kurt to the kitchen, ignoring Blaine’s look. When he tried to put Kurt down on one of the stools, he was surprised to find the baby’s arms wrapping tightly around his neck. “No Papa. Want you to hold me.”

“Okay pumpkin,” Dave reassured him, rubbing his back. “We’ll make you some nice warm milk, and then we’ll go back to the bedroom and cuddle. Does that sound good?” 

When Kurt didn’t answer, Dave kept up the same soothing patter as he walked around the kitchen, putting together the bottle. When it was ready, Dave carried Kurt back to the bedroom. Laying down in bed, he fed Kurt the bottle.

At first, Kurt protested, “Daddy said sleep in the crib. Not ‘posed to be in the big bed Papa.”

“Shhh shh shh,” Dave said, holding the bottle and cradling Kurt against him. “You’re going to drink some nice warm milk, and then it’s time for little boys to close their eyes.”

“I be good. I go sleep for you Papa,” Kurt mumbled, exhausted from the lack of sleep and the stress. Dave barely got him to finish the bottle before he dropped off.

Waiting until he was sure that Kurt was asleep, Dave finally slid out from under him. Covering the baby warmly, Papa kissed his forehead before joining Blaine in the living room.

“What the hell happened while I was gone?” he asked.

Blaine’s jaw dropped. Standing, he began pacing, “What happened while you were gone? What the hell happens while I’m gone? Do you just let him do whatever he wants?”

“Quiet down,” Dave hissed. “He’s finally sleeping.”

Glaring at Dave, he said, “Of course he went to sleep for you. I cannot believe what a rotten little brat he is.”

“Sit down and be quiet,” Dave said, grabbing Blaine’s arm and pulling him onto the couch. “Now tell me what happened.”

“He didn’t want to go to bed last night, and he snuck off to watch television and have a midnight snack once I fell asleep. And then today, when I tried to put him down for a nap? He got out of bed so many times that I finally put him in the crib. Wanna guess what the baby did then?”

Dave sighed. The climbing had been an issue before. “Climbed out of the crib again?”

“Yes! And you know we’ve discussed that. He fell, and when I put him back to bed, he climbed right back out of the crib. I couldn’t spank him again; he’s already bruised from the fall. I did give him a swat.”

Dave was surprised by the venom in Blaine’s voice, but he tried to remain neutral. “And why is he in the crib now?”

“Because he won’t stay in bed!” Blaine found himself becoming even more upset as he detailed exactly what had happened while Papa was gone.

“Did he explain why he didn’t want to stay in bed?”

“He wasn’t sleepy. He hates the crib,” Blaine ticked off reasons on his fingers, “He wanted a drink. You were better, at this and he wanted you. The last time it was that Beau was out of the crib, but he wouldn’t have been if Kurt had just stayed in the damn thing like he was supposed to.”

Dave was trying very hard, but it was not easy to remain calm. “So, he was being cranky, probably because he was unsettled because he’s not used to you being the one at home with him or me being gone, and your response was to make him sleep in the crib?”

“I didn’t know what else to do.”

Dave nodded at that, his voice taking on an icy tone that Blaine would have cringed at if he’d been paying attention. “I don’t know Blaine. Maybe call me? Maybe listen to me when I tried to make some suggestions before I left? How about not giving him caffeine right before bed?”

“How did you know about the coke?” Blaine asked. He didn’t think he’d mentioned that.

“It’s still in the fridge. You know that it makes him hyperactive. No wonder he couldn’t sleep. And if he doesn’t have Beau, he can’t sleep. And if you don’t stick to our normal routine, he can’t sleep.”

“So this is my fault?”

Dave shook his head, “Kurt’s responsible for being naughty, but that doesn’t mean it’s entirely his fault. And even if it was, why on earth did you make him sleep in the crib? Do you know he was sobbing hysterically when I went in there?”

“He wouldn’t stay in bed!” Blaine defended himself.

“So you made him sleep in the crib? We agreed that it was only going to be for nap time; he hates that damn thing, and you had to know he wouldn’t be able to sleep in it at night. Especially with me gone and you out here.”

Glaring at Dave, Blaine said, “He’s supposed to hate it; it’s a punishment.”

Dave nodded at that, looking at Blaine appraisingly. “You’re right. Punishment is not supposed to be fun. It’s supposed to help people remember to behave themselves. So why don’t we see how well it works.”

Shifting, he grabbed Blaine and forced him to stand up, pulling him between his knees and quickly divesting him of his pajama bottoms. Then, he pulled Blaine over his lap, keeping him pinned between his legs still, with his free arm pinned to his back.

Blaine had begun struggling as soon as he lost his pants, realizing what Dave was moving toward. “Knock it off,” he said, wriggling furiously.

Dave was quite a bit larger than Kurt and Blaine. If Daddy had asked, Kurt would have told him that. It was part of what made him such an excellent Papa. It was also what made him such a terrifying spanker. Because Kurt knew he could struggle and struggle, and the spanking wasn’t going to end until Papa decided.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Dave said. His right hand rested on Blaine’s ass, “We’ve discussed this before, haven’t we Blaine? That you need to think before you punish the baby, and you need to be more sensitive with him.” Dave’s hand patted ominously, “We’ve discussed the fact that this Kurt trusts us, and that it’s a huge responsibility.”

“I mean it Dave! This is not okay! I don’t want a spanking!”

Dave actually laughed at that. “Kurt always wants a spanking,” he said sarcastically, bringing his hand down hard. “He also likes it when you lecture him until he cries then abandon him in the crib overnight.”

“Stop!” Blaine said, “This isn’t fair! You can’t spank me!”

“Really?” Dave hadn’t planned on lecturing during the spanking, but it appeared they’d be having a conversation. At least for the first bit. “It isn’t fair? What do you think is fair about Kurt being left to sob hysterically? Do you think it’s fair to do that? Hmmm?”

“Stoooooooppppppp. What if he hears yoooooouuuuu?” Blaine was now whining. 

He hadn’t been spanked in a long time, at least twenty years, and he hadn’t realized how much it would hurt. He knew that it hurt; Kurt wouldn’t hate it so much if it didn’t. But he had always figured that most of the upset at being spanked was the simple fact that he was being spanked. He was wrong. It hurt. A lot. There was no way that Dave spanked his precious baby this hard.

“Stop it Dave,” Blaine said, his voice shaking a little as he tried to hold back. He was not going to cry. He wasn’t a baby.

“I will not stop it Blaine. I trusted you to take care of Kurt. Kurt trusts you to take care of him. I cannot believe that you would make him sleep in the crib at night. You know how much that upsets him. It’s cruel Blaine.” 

Throughout their conversation, Dave had been spanking Blaine. If he was completely honest, he was probably spanking Blaine harder than he spanked Kurt. Not by much, but at least a little bit. Blaine’s skin was dark pink, and Dave figured they weren’t far from tears.

Deciding that it was time to end the spanking, Dave tipped Blaine further forward. He figured smacking the back of Blaine’s legs would probably put him in a more repentant frame of mind.

“Daaaaaaave. Stoooooopppppp. It huuuuuuuuurts.” Blaine whined.

“It’s meant to. What you did was very naughty Blaine,” Dave had to focus on remembering not to call him Kurt. “To punish him like that? How is he supposed to trust us if we do things like this?”

“Soorrrrryyyyyyy,” Blaine said, finally breaking down and beginning to cry. “I’m sorrryyy Dave.”

“I’m sure you are now. It doesn’t feel good, does it?” Dave hoped that Blaine would remember this the next time he had to spank Kurt. 

“Nooooooo. It hurrrrrts. I’ll be goooood.”

Dave nodded at that. “What aren’t you going to do?” 

“Be mean to Kurt,” Blaine sounded confused, and Dave sighed. This wasn’t entirely his fault. Sometimes, it was like he didn’t even understand that what he was doing to handle the baby was wrong.

“How? How were you mean to Kurt?”

“Made him sleep in the crib? He doesn’t like that.”

“That’s right, but it’s more than just not liking it. It really upsets him. And it’s mean to just ignore him when he’s that upset. What else?”

Blaine wasn’t sure what Dave was driving at, but he really wanted this to stop. “Listen? Listen better. Please Dave, stop. I’m sorry.”

“You could have listened better to Kurt and me.” Resting his hand on Blaine’s sore and red cheeks, Dave stopped, thinking. Blaine really didn’t get what about this was wrong, and Dave didn’t know how to help him. Deciding to try something else, Dave righted Blaine and pulled his pajama pants up. When Blaine leaned forward to hug him, Dave shook his head no.

That made Blaine cry even harder, and Dave had to force himself to not cave. “You don’t like it when I spank you and then don’t hug you afterward?”

Blaine shook his head, “Noooooooo.”

“I didn’t think you would. How would you feel if I sent you to time out, or to sleep all by yourself right now?”

“Bad.” Blaine had wrapped his arms tightly around himself, and he was staring at the ground. He should feel bad. Dave was right. Kurt trusted him. He deserved to be sent away.

“Do you think that’s how Kurt feels when you do it?”

Blaine nodded again.

“Then do you understand why I was upset?” Dave’s voice was much gentler now.

“Was mean to Kurt,” Blaine snivelled.

It wasn’t an entirely accurate response, but Dave figured it would do for now. He wanted to prove a point, not be cruel. Pulling Blaine forward, he murmured, “That’s right. You need to be more sensitive to Kurt’s feelings.” Hugging the other man, he rubbed his back the same way he would with Kurt. “If you don’t know what to do, you can always ask. I won’t be upset that you need help.”

Blaine nodded, hugging Dave hard as he cried. “I’ll be good.”

It wasn’t something they did much, but Dave sat back and pulled Blaine into his lap. “You’re always good,” he said patiently, wondering if there was some sort of script that people had to follow when they got spanked. “And I know you’re going to try harder with Kurt.” 

Leaving it at that, he rubbed Blaine’s back and waited until he stopped crying. They had a lot to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Blaine a while to stop crying. The spanking had hurt, but more than that, he was ashamed. Kurt had trusted him. Kurt trusted him, and Blaine had betrayed that trust. And he hadn’t even realized he was doing it.

“I suck at this,” he said, avoiding eye contact.

Dave sighed, “Sweetheart, you made a mistake. If it wasn’t for you, we never would have started doing this, and it’s been so good for Kurt. We just need to work on you thinking before you say stuff to Kurt.”

“I suck at this, and I’m a horrible Daddy, and he’s never going to trust me again.”

“Enough.” Dave’s voice was quiet, but very firm. “You made a mistake; you got spanked. What do we tell Kurt?”

“I’m supposed to be able to-”

Dave cut Blaine off, “Blaine Riley Anderson, do you need me to spank you again?”

Blaine’s eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly. 

“Then stop. You got punished. You’re forgiven. You know that Kurt isn’t going to hold a grudge about this.”

Biting his lip, Blaine said, “You’re not going to tell him, right?”

“Absolutely not. He doesn’t need to know about that. We’re a united front. Kurt is really smart; if he thinks that he can play us off one another, we’re toast.”

Blaine nodded, relieved.

“We do need to work on how you’re going to deal with him though Blaine. This can’t keep happening.”

“But I don’t know what to dooooooooo,” Blaine whined, overwhelmed.

Thinking about how Blaine felt about Kurt whining, Dave told him, “The problem is that you always feel like you need to do something. Sometimes, the best thing you can do it ignore it.”

Feeling all of six years old and being instructed to ignore Cooper stealing his Ken doll, Blaine crossed his arms and...well...pouted. At least, Dave called it pouting. Later, Blaine would insist that he was simply frowning. Of course, as Dave liked to point out, Blaine’s opinion regarding his own behavior didn’t much matter much if it conflicted with Dave’s, and he found himself being put on his feet and then swatted firmly toward the naughty stool.

“Noooooooooo,” he whined. It hurt way more when he was already sore, and he didn’t need a time out. He wasn’t a baby.

“You’re certainly acting like one. The baby at least has an excuse; I expect better from you.”

Blaine blushed when he realized that he had been complaining out loud, and he stayed on the stool where Dave had sat him.

Dave sat on the couch, flipping through Blaine’s abandoned magazine (and when did they start getting Parents magazine?), waiting to see how long Daddy would have to stay in time out.

“Daaaaaaaaave,” Blaine whined, “what if Kurt comes outtttttttttt?”

“I’d try being quiet so I got out of the naughty corner before that happens.”

Blaine considered that for a moment, “This is stupid. I’m not staying here.” 

Before he could get down, Dave threatened, “If you climb off of that stool, I will spank you again, and then you’ll sit in time out on a bare bottom.”

“That’s not faaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiir.”

“I don’t want to hear it; it’s exactly what you would do with Kurt. Are you saying that you can’t even take the same punishment we give the baby?”

Blaine wanted to say that they punished Kurt because he needed it, but he had a suspicion that wouldn’t go over well with Papa. 

“Noooooooooo.”

“Then sit there and stop whining. I’ll tell you when time out is over.”

“I hate time out.”

Dave smiled; if it weren’t for the fact that it would completely undermine Daddy’s authority, he would make a video of this to show Kurt. Looking back at his magazine, he kept one eye on the article about picky eating and the other on Blaine, who tried a couple more complaints before falling silent.

Dave finished reading about the picky eating “cure” (and how cutting sandwiches into odd shapes was going to help Kurt, he didn’t know), moving onto an article about bedtime. He’d have to toss the magazine before Kurt saw it. He did not want to have the argument about Kurt not being a child.

Putting it to the side, he asked, “Are you ready to talk without whining at me or pouting?”

“Yes,” Blaine sniffled.

“Come here then,” Dave held out his arms, unsurprised to find Blaine burrowing against him, burying his face. “You’re okay,” he murmured. “It was just time out; punishment’s all over, and we just need to talk about what we’re going to do.”

“But I don’t know-”

Dave cut him off, hearing the beginning of whining again, “You don’t need to. You just need to listen right now.” After he was certain that Blaine was going to be quiet, he continued, “For right now, you’re not allowed to discipline Kurt without talking with me about it first. We’ll discuss punishments to make sure you’re not being too harsh.”

“I don’t want,” Blaine’s voice devolved into a mumble further muffled by Papa’s shirt.

Taking him by his upper arms, Dave made Blaine sit up. “You don’t want what?”

“Kurt to know I’m a fuck up,” Blaine whispered, staring at his hands. He couldn’t look at Dave.

Allowing Blaine to nestle back against him, Dave said patiently, “You are not a fuck up. This is part of the problem sweetheart; you have way too high of expectations for everybody. We all screw up occasionally; you don’t need to make a huge deal out of it.”

Blaine didn’t say anything, continuing to sniffle occasionally. After several minutes of waiting, Dave continued.

“It’s going to be okay. You’re a good daddy; you just need to work on how you handle Kurt when you think he’s done something wrong. And I can help with that Blaine. Kurt loves you; he’s going to be thrilled that you’re being more flexible,” Dave reassured, choosing his words very carefully.

Blaine nodded, curled against Papa and thinking. He kind of got why Kurt liked this part so much. Dave was an exceptionally good cuddler.

“And Kurt won’t know?”

“Absolutely not.”

“And no bottles or anything like that?”

“No sweetheart,” Dave told him patiently, playing with his hair. “It’s going to be more like it was between you and Kurt before. Just spanking and time out. You’re not little like Kurt; you need some help with one very specific thing.”

“I don’t like the spankings. Or time out.” Blaine yawned hugely as he explained that, exhausted from his day with Kurt.

Helping him stand up, Dave said, “That’s good. If you had enjoyed that, I would have been doing it wrong.” 

Keeping Blaine in front of him, Dave was anxious to end the discussion. Blaine seemed exhausted, and they needed to get to bed. 

“So, from now on, what do you do when you think Kurt may need to be punished?”

“Ask you. Won’t he know something’s up?”

“Not if we’re discreet. I don’t think there’s any problem with you occasionally swatting him without discussing it, and if you feel like he’s really being just awful, we can use time out until we have time to talk about it. But you need to talk to me as soon as he’s in time out or the playpen. Deal?”

Blaine nodded, yawning again, and Dave stood up.

“My poor sleepy guy. He wears you out, huh?”

“Not sleepy,” Blaine objected. Babies were sleepy. He was an adult. 

“Of course not,” Dave humored him. “Sweetheart, he’s exhausting; there are days when I lay down to nap with him because I’m tired.”

Blaine nodded at that, leaning against Dave as they walked back to the bedroom. They got ready for bed quickly, Blaine taking a moment to check out his butt in the mirror. He couldn’t believe how unscathed it look with the way it hurt. It was still pink, but he’d expected more.

“Bed,” Dave told him, guiding him toward the bed and tucking him in with a kiss. “You can’t deal with Kurt if you’re exhausted. It’s not possible,” he explained, getting in on the other side. Then, both of them exhausted from their day, they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was quiet the next morning. He stayed in bed, watching Papa and Daddy sleep, not wanting to wake them up. He was going to be a good boy, a very good boy.

When Dave woke up, he could feel someone looking at him. Opening his eyes, he smiled at Kurt. “Hi baby. Did you have a good night?”

Kurt nodded, fingers in his mouth. “Yes Papa.” He stopped, then added, “Thank you for asking.”

“I have my very polite baby this morning,” Dave commented.

Kurt smiled a little around his fingers, “Uh huh.”

“And what does my polite baby want for breakfast this morning?”

“Daddy likes French toast,” Kurt mumbled.

Dave nodded at that, “He does. Are you thinking you maybe need to make a peace offering?”

“French toast is good,” Kurt shrugged. He’d been naughty for Daddy, and he didn’t like it when Daddy was mad at him. Maybe if he was nice this morning, Daddy would not be angry anymore.

“Okay. Let’s get up before we wake Daddy up then,” Dave suggested, getting out of bed and pulling Kurt up onto his hip. “Do you need a change baby?”

Kurt shook his head. “Beau come too?” he asked.

Snagging the bunny off of the bed, Papa carried Kurt into the kitchen. Sitting Kurt onto the counter near the stove, he kept up a calm discussion about babysitting the day before while he put everything together.

“Are you going to help me?” he asked.

Kurt nodded solemnly, and Dave smiled. “Then I need you to go and wash your hands please.”

Hopping down from the counter, Kurt did as he was told. Returning, he carefully dipped bread before handing it to Papa.

Once breakfast was almost done, Papa asked, “Could you please go and wake Daddy up?”

Kurt looked askance at Papa, and Dave smiled at him. “I’ll get him a cup of coffee. Do you think you can be very careful with it?”

That got a nod, and Kurt was soon walking with exaggerated care to the bedroom, coffee mug in hand. When he got there, he put the cup down on the nightstand, then gently touched Daddy’s arm.

“Daddy? Is time to get up for breakfast,” he said quietly.

Blaine waved an arm at Kurt, sprawled comfortably on his stomach with his head under a pillow. “Sleep,” he mumbled.

“Papa telled me to wake you up now,” Kurt continued nervously. “Is time for French toast. We maked you coffee too.”

Blaine rolled onto his back with a wince, rubbing at his face. If Dave was saying it was time to get up, he was going to get up. He nodded tiredly at Kurt. “‘k. I’ll be in the kitchen in a minute.”

Kurt watched him for a second, before turning and going back to the kitchen. He would help Papa set the table. Then everything would be ready by the time Daddy came out to eat.

Kurt had the table set, and Dave was just pouring juice, when Daddy came stumbling out of the bedroom. He made a beeline to the coffee pot, getting himself another cup, before he went to his usual spot and gingerly sat down.

Normally, Kurt would have been deep into a syrup haze at this point, but he was moving slower this morning, watching everything that Daddy and Papa did, and he cocked his head to the side, looking at Blaine carefully.

“Daddy? Are you okay?”

Dave sat down then, “Daddy’s fine. Do you need me to cut your French toast?”

“Yes please,” Kurt pushed his plate over, watching Dave closely. Daddy didn’t like it when he made a mess, and the syrup was tricky. He happily took his plate back, eating his breakfast carefully. 

“What did you want to do today baby?” Papa asked.

Kurt shrugged, pushing his plate away from himself. He wanted Daddy to stop being so quiet. Kurt didn’t like it when Daddy acted like this. “Daddy pick?” he offered.

Blaine shook his head, snapping out of his daze when he heard Kurt say ‘daddy.’ “What?” he asked.

“You pick Daddy,” Kurt told him.

“Pick what?” Blaine looked at Dave.

“Kurt was suggesting you decide what we do today,” Dave explained, smiling reassuringly at Blaine. He had expected some awkwardness this morning, but Blaine was acting like he wasn’t even there.

“I don’t care. Whatever you want to do is fine.”

Kurt watched the exchange, a worried expression on his face. Daddy was acting funny; he must still be mad. “We could go to the park?” he suggested.

Dave reached over, tugging on Kurt’s arm until the baby stood up. Pulling him onto Papa’s lap, Dave said, “It’s too cold out pumpkin. Why don’t we do something here? Do you want to watch a movie together?” Quiet and calm, it would be an easy way for everyone to readjust to being together after yesterday.

Kurt nodded once he realized that Daddy wasn’t going to say anything. Relaxing against Papa, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and waited for them to finish eating. Dave finally sent him back to the bedroom with a light swat and a request that he get dressed.

“Honey,” Dave started, grabbing Blaine’s hand, “you’re going to have to snap out of it. If you don’t want Kurt to know, you need to stop acting funny.”

Blaine’s eyes had widened, and he shook his head no, “I don’t want him to know.”

“I understand,” Dave told him patiently. “I need you to act normal then.”

Blaine nodded, forcing himself to focus on what was going on around him. He helped Dave clean up from breakfast, then went back to the bedroom to change when Kurt came back out.

Kurt stood in the kitchen doorway, still hugging Beau tightly, chin wobbling. “Daddy’s mad at me?” he asked. It was the only explanation for the way Blaine was acting. He wouldn’t look at Kurt, or talk to him, and now he couldn’t even stand to be in the same room.

“Come here,” Papa said, holding out his arms. Picking Kurt up, he cuddled with him for a minute. “Daddy is not mad at you. He’s just thinking.”

“About me being bad.”

“Nope. About a discussion that we had last night,” Dave explained patiently, walking out to the living room. 

“Because I was bad.”

“You are not ever bad Kurt. Your choices while I was gone were not very good, but that was not what our discussion was about, no.” 

Settling into the rocking chair, Dave rocked with Kurt until Blaine came out from the bedroom. Standing, he sat Kurt down on the chair. “I need to go and get dressed now pumpkin. Why don’t you and Daddy pick out a movie?”

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine sit on the couch. “Daddy? You wanna watch Wall-E?” he suggested. Daddy liked Wall-E; he would get the songs from Hello, Dolly! stuck in his head for the rest of the day. It had always put Blaine in a good mood.

“That sounds good baby,” Blaine was distracted, looking toward the bedroom while he waited for Dave.

“I’m going to go and get my blanky,” Kurt told him, wandering off to the bedroom and Papa. Daddy was still mad; Kurt didn’t care what Papa said. It was obvious.

Dave had just finished shaving when Kurt wandered into the bedroom and began making the bed. “Baby? What do you need?” he asked.

“I’m making the bed,” Kurt said, not really answering the question.

“I see that; you’re being very helpful. Did you and Daddy pick out a movie?”

Kurt nodded, avoiding eye contact. Once the bed was put together, he began picking up things, throwing random socks into the hamper and straightening books. After watching him for a moment, Dave walked over and caught his arms. 

“What’s going on?” he asked gently.

Kurt started crying at that. “Daddy is mad. He is,” he insisted. “He won’t talk to me. He’s just sitting on the couch, ignoring me. He’s mad because I was bad while you were gone.”

Dave sighed, regretting his decision to promise Blaine they wouldn’t tell Kurt. “Go sit on the bed,” he instructed him quietly. When Kurt complied, Dave hurried to pull a tee shirt over his head. After brushing his teeth, he picked Kurt back up, grabbing his blanket and Beau, and carried him out to the living room.

Standing directly in front of Blaine, still holding Kurt, Dave said, “Are you mad at Kurt?”

Blaine looked up, puzzled, “No.”

“Then how come you’re being so quiet? And not looking at me? I’m sorry I was bad when Papa was gone Daddy; I didn’t mean it. I was just cranky.” 

Sitting down, Dave nestled Kurt between the two of them. “Daddy is not mad at you. He’s mad at himself because he messed up yesterday.”

Kurt looked at Papa, not believing him, but Blaine latched onto that idea. “I shouldn’t have made you sleep in the crib. That’s all. I made a mistake.”

He wasn’t entirely convinced, but it didn’t look like Daddy was going to offer anything else. Deciding that he wasn’t going to help himself by insisting upon a better explanation, he let Papa put the movie on, and they watched it together.

After the film ended, Dave suggested that they play with Kurt’s legos. He’d amassed quite a collection, and it was normally something that Daddy would play with without too much difficulty.

Kurt and Blaine both moved carefully through their day, being extra polite to each other and Dave. After they’d played together for a while, Dave stood up.

“I’m going to make some lunch,” he told them. They needed to spend time together, just the two of them, so that they could both see that everything was fine.

Kurt disagreed. Jumping up, he said, “I wanna help.”

“No pumpkin,” Papa told him. “I want you to stay out here and keep Daddy company.” 

Kurt sat down, watching Papa longingly. He didn’t want to stay out here with Daddy who was being weird and too nice and clearly was still mad about Kurt being a brat.

As Kurt thought that, Blaine watched Kurt, thinking that the baby didn’t want to spend time with Daddy because Daddy was a huge fuck-up who didn’t know what he was doing. 

But, Papa had told Kurt to stay in the living room, and as much as he wanted to go to the kitchen, he wasn’t going to disobey Dave right now. Maybe later, but not right now. So instead of following Dave, Kurt picked up a few more legos, fiddling with the little blocks, but not building anything.

Blaine decided to push past the awkward. They had to do it; it couldn’t be like this forever. “Will you help me build something?” he asked Kurt, hoping that working on one project together could maybe help Kurt remember that Daddy was nice. Kind of.

He wasn’t expecting the response he got, which was Kurt rapidly scooting himself over and nodding. “I can help,” he insisted, nodding fervently. If Daddy had asked Kurt to help him build a working time machine, Kurt would have very happily done it right now.

Together, they worked quietly until Dave came back. “Lunch is ready,” he said, loathe to interrupt them.

“Okay,” Kurt mumbled, focusing intently on the project in front of him. Daddy, spanking from the night before stuck firmly in his mind, stood up.

“Come on pumpkin,” he told Kurt, hand out to pull him up, “Time for lunch.”

With a sigh, Kurt stood up. Rather than bouncing over to Dave though, he held onto Daddy’s hand, sitting next to him in the dining room. Daddy was acting like he maybe wasn’t mad. He was just acting funny. Kurt would be really good and sweet till Daddy stopped being weird. It was an excellent plan. Even if Kurt didn’t have a name for it yet.

Nobody talked much during lunch, and once it was over, Papa stood up.

“It’s time for you to take a nap mister,” he told Kurt, walking to his chair to pick him up. Nobody expected the response they got.

“NO! NO CRIB PAPA!” Kurt had gotten out of his chair and was now standing with his back against the wall, eyes wide and head shaking frantically.

“It’s a nap pumpkin,” Dave started to explain quietly. He wasn’t going to use the crib. “I just need you to-”

“NO CRIB NO CRIB NO CRIB NOCRIB! NO CRIB EVER! I BEEN GOOD!”

Daddy couldn’t believe what was happening. This was all his fault; Kurt was freaking out about napping because he had screwed up.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus. He was the daddy; he could feel guilty later. Right now, he needed to be the daddy.

“Kurt,” he said, voice quiet but firm, “Stop yelling please.”

“No criiiiiiibbbbbb,” Kurt wailed.

“Come here baby,” he instructed, holding out his arms.

“No crib Daddy,” Kurt whimpered again, even as he walked closer to Blaine. “I don’t like it. I be good; I don’t need the crib. Promise I don’t.”

Pulling Kurt into a hug as soon as he came closely enough, Blaine rocked a bit, “I know. That’s enough. You’re not taking a nap in the crib. Papa was going to have your nap in the big bed pumpkin.”

“No crib,” Kurt repeated, shaking his head. Sniffling, he wiped his nose on Daddy’s shoulder, “I hate it.”

“I know,” Blaine told him again. “I know you hate the crib, and naptime today is in the big bed. Will you be my good boy and come back to lay down with me?”

Lip still wobbly, Kurt nodded, “But no crib.”

“Nope,” Blaine said. “Papa and I heard you. We want you to lie down and rest for a bit on the bed.” He picked Kurt up, resting him on his hip. “We’re going to go and get you ready for a nap.”

Resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder, Kurt nodded again, fingers slipping up to his mouth. Maybe Daddy really wasn’t mad at him; this wasn’t the way Daddy acted when he got angry with Kurt.

Holding tightly to Blaine, Kurt allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom. When he was put down on the bed, he watched Daddy.

Blaine was walking around the room, shutting the blinds and drawing the drapes, turning off the overhead light, and making sure that the fan was going a little bit. While he was getting that accomplished, Papa walked in carrying Beau, Kurt’s blanky, and a bottle.

Rather than giving anything to Kurt, Papa handed it all over to Blaine, “I figured you would want to give the baby his bottle,” he explained.

Blaine wasn’t sure that he was really capable of doing much of anything properly, but he figured that cuddling couldn’t be that hard. Going to the bed, he helped Kurt pull his jeans off. Then, he ushered the underwear and tee shirt clad man under the covers. 

“Can I cuddle with you before your nap?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, holding out his arms for Beau. Once he had Beau hugged tightly, he kicked off the covers, “Blanky first Daddy.”

Dave had been watching them both, and he interrupted then, “What do you say when you want something pumpkin?”

“Blanky first please Daddy,” Kurt said, yawning a bit.

Blaine covered Kurt up with the blanket, then added the covers. Getting into bed next to Kurt, he pulled him in close and angled the bottle. Once Kurt began drinking, he praised, “Such nice manners from my baby.”

Kurt was rapidly falling asleep, but he managed a smile at that. Daddy was happy; he’d been good. Scooting even closer to Blaine, Kurt drank about half of his bottle before he dropped off. When Daddy tried to slip out of bed, Kurt stirred, gripping Blaine’s waist and whimpering a bit.

“Okay,” Blaine whispered. “I’m here.”

Kurt settled once Daddy relaxed back against him, and Blaine offered a helpless smile to Dave. “Guess I’m staying here too.”

Dave had been very happily watching Blaine and Kurt since the aborted meltdown, and he smiled at them both. “Looks like,” he agreed. Walking over to the bed, he pulled the extra blanket from the bottom up over Blaine. Tucking it around him, he leaned forward to kiss them both.

“I don’t need a blanket,” Blaine told him, “I’m not going to sle-”

Dave cut him off, “Close your eyes and enjoy your cuddles with the baby.” It was clearly an order, and Blaine had obeyed without even thinking about it. 

Cracking one eyelid open, he said, “No fair,” before closing his eyes again. Cuddling with the baby, he quickly drifted off to sleep, and Dave returned to the living room, eager for some time to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

It hadn’t taken Kurt long before he realized that Daddy wasn’t punishing him. He was still sending Kurt to time out or to think quietly by himself in the bedroom, but that wasn’t what Kurt thought of when he thought of punishment. Daddy wasn’t spanking him though.

Papa still did, so Kurt knew it wasn’t that he had started to behave so marvelously. It was definitely something about Daddy; he was sure.

So he decided to test this theory. Papa would leave, most often to go to the gym or run some other small errand, and Daddy and Kurt would be left in the apartment. Papa usually tried to make sure that Kurt was occupied with something, but Kurt decided he wasn’t going to be distracted. Kurt just needed to wait until it happened again.

Once Papa left, Kurt stood up from the kitchen table, where he had been coloring, wandering out to the living room where Daddy was typing at his laptop.

“Daddy?” he asked.

Blaine looked up. He knew he shouldn’t be irritated with Kurt or Dave. It was only fair that he occasionally give Dave a break, and Kurt deserved attention too. He just had so much work.

“What’s up kiddo?” he said, forcing a smile.

“I’m booooorrrreedd.”

That got a genuine smile from Blaine, “You’re booooorrrreeed? Why don’t you finish the picture you were coloring?”

“Don’t wanna. That’s boring. I wanna go to the park.”

Blaine sighed. It was going to be one of those days. “Nope. Sorry kiddo; it’s way too cold for the park today.”

“But I’m booooorrrrreeed.”

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Blaine offered. He knew Dave wouldn’t be thrilled with more television time, but he really needed to finish what he was doing.

“Nooooooo. I wanna go to the paaaaaarkkkk.”

“Kurt, when you whine like that, you make me think you’re tired. Is that the problem baby?” Blaine was calm, the threat in his voice pretty clear.

“I’m not tiiiiiiirrrrrrrreeeeedd.”

“You need to stop whining at me please.”

“I wanna go to the paaaaaaark.”

Blaine set the laptop on the table, fixing Kurt with a look. “No. The answer is no. Your choices right now are coloring at the table, watching a movie, going to time out, or taking a nap. Which would you prefer?”

“None. I wanna go to the park!”

“The park is not an option. If you can’t make a decision, I’ll make it for you.”

“NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I wanna go to the park! Why are you being so mean!”

“Time out,” Blaine told him, picking the laptop up again. When Kurt didn’t move to the naughty stool, he looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Do you need me to count?”

“I’m not goin’ to time out.”

Blaine put the laptop down, standing up. “Yes you are. It’s time out or bed Kurt Elizabeth. So you can choose, or I’ll make the choice for you.”

“I’m not goin’ to time out or bed. So there.”

Blaine walked to Kurt, grabbing his arm, “Nap time it is then.” As he ushered Kurt into the bedroom, he ignored the fingers uselessly picking at his grip on Kurt’s arm, as well as Kurt’s repeated whining about not taking a nap. He managed to get Kurt’s jeans stripped off and the covers pulled down using only one hand. That’s when Kurt swung his foot into Daddy’s shin.

Blaine yelped, dropping Kurt’s arm and reaching down to rub at his shin. “Kurt!” he said, furious now. He wanted to spank Kurt. He badly wanted to spank Kurt. But he’d agreed that he wasn’t going to do that, and he really didn’t want to get a spanking himself.

He was shocked when he looked up to see Kurt staring at him, an odd expression on his face.  
Taking a deep breath, Daddy asked, “Why did you just do that? You know better than to kick!”

“I said no nap! You’re not being a good listener.”

Blaine was incredulous, and his hand itched to give Kurt a swat. “You are not being a good listener. Now you get your naughty little butt into that bed, or you’re not going to like the consequences.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt smiled, and said, “What are you going to do?”

Grabbing Kurt’s arm, Blaine physically forced him into the bed and then covered him. One hand pinning Kurt down, Daddy glared at him, “Now you stay there until Papa or I tell you that it’s time to get up. Do you understand me?”

“Lemme gooooooo,” Kurt wailed, wriggling furiously.

That was when Papa walked in, staring at the scene in front of him in confusion. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Blaine stood up guiltily, trying to formulate a response.

Kurt had leapt out of bed at seeing Papa, racing to his side. He needed to make sure that his side of the story got heard first. So focused was he on doing this that he didn’t even notice that Blaine had paled and let a hand slide behind him to rest on his buttocks.

“Daddy is MEAN Papa. He was makin’ me take a nap, and you didn’t say I needed to take a nap!”

Nestling against Papa’s side, Kurt continued to babble out his story, “An’ all I wanted was for him to play with me, but he got mad and tried to make me have time out. An’ I didn’t do nothin’! An’ I tried to tell him I hadn’t been bad, and then he dragged me back here, an’ that’s not fair.”

When Dave looked at Blaine, he took in the pale skin and the look of terror crossing his face, and gently pushed Kurt toward the bed.

“You need to lay down for a bit please. Daddy and I need to have a chat.”

“But I don’t need a nap,” Kurt whined, resisting.

Papa looked at him, “We can call it a nap, in which case you can quietly lie in here with Beau and your blanket, or we can call it quiet thinking time. Which is it baby?”

Kurt practically leapt in bed, pulling the covers up. “Is nap time now Papa. You and Daddy need to go talk someplace else so I can rest quietly.”

“Thought so shorty,” Papa told him, leaning over to kiss him. “I know, you’re not short. Daddy’s short.”

Kurt nodded, curling onto his side and watching as Papa gestured for Daddy to follow him out of the bedroom. He strained to hear their conversation, but they shut the door behind them, and he fell asleep trying.

Blaine followed Dave to the living room, staying out of grabbing distance and not dropping his hand from his butt. When they got to the living room, he waited until Papa had sat down before he picked the chair farthest away.

“Blaine,” Dave asked, trying very hard not to smile, “do you think I’m going to spank you?” It wasn’t funny. Papa knew it wasn’t funny. But it was a little funny because Daddy was covering his butt just like Kurt tried to, and he was avoiding eye contact.

Nibbling on his lip, Blaine shrugged, then said, “Yes?”

“DId something happen that I didn’t see sweetheart? Because it looked to me like you were trying to get Kurt to take a nap. It looked like you were wrestling with him, but that’s all I saw.”

Blaine nodded, eyes tearing up. He didn’t want a spanking; he hadn’t punished Kurt except time out or being sent to think quietly. Not in close to a month.

“Something happened that I didn’t see?” Dave asked softly, losing any hint of a smile. Poor Daddy looked worn out.

“No,” Blaine told him, eyes widening as he shook his head.

“Okay, then it was just having to pin Kurt to the bed to get him to nap?

Blaine shrugged again, wishing Dave would just tell him what to do. Maybe he would just get a time out?

“Sweetheart, come here,” Dave ordered gently. 

Fighting back tears, Blaine slowly stood then walked the interminable distance to Dave. When he got there, he was surprised to find himself pulled down next to Dave and hugged tightly. Dave kissed him a few times.

“He can be a pain in the ass when he wants to be, can’t he?” he said sympathetically.

Blaine nodded hesitantly, wondering what Dave was playing at. If he was going to get spanked, he wished it would just happen.

“Sweetheart, I’m not going to punish you because Kurt was being a brat.”

Blaine looked up at him, “But I...” he stopped, not quite sure what he had done. He had thought he’d get a spanking though.

“Did you spank him?” Dave asked patiently. That got a shaken head.

“Did you wash out his mouth or do anything other than make him go to bed?”

“I tried to make him have time out, but he wouldn’t go,” Blaine mumbled.

“Did you lose your temper?” Dave figured this was the only question that he didn’t know the answer. Blaine really didn’t want a spanking, but he had a temper.

“A little? When he kicked me, I really wanted to-”

Dave cut him off, “What? Kurt kicked you?” That was a new trick. Kurt didn’t really hit or kick.

“Yeah. He was mad because I was holding his arm and trying to get him to go to bed. I wasn’t holding it that hard I think. I mean, it might be a little red, but he kept pulling, and you know what his skin’s like.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Dave told him. “You had a rough day with him.”

Blaine nodded, snuggling against Dave’s side. “I really tried not to lose my temper though. When he kicked me, I physically forced him to lay down. That’s when you got home.”

“That’s all of it?” Dave asked.

Blaine sat up, nodding fervently, “I wouldn’t lie.”

“I know sweetheart. I was just making sure that you didn’t have anything else left to tell me. You seem pretty nervous, and it sounds like you handled things exactly right.”

“I’m not in trouble?”

“Of course not,” Dave hugged him, rubbing his back. “I spanked you because you lost your temper with Kurt and overreacted. I can’t believe how well you handled him today. I don’t know that I wouldn’t have lost my temper if he had been kicking me.”

“Oh,” Blaine looked down. He didn’t really know what to say to that. He had been expecting a spanking from the moment he saw Dave in the doorway.

“Did you really think that I was going to spank you for today?”

Blaine nodded, “Kurt wouldn’t listen.”

“Yeah. Kurt wouldn’t listen. Sometimes he doesn’t listen to me either.”

Blaine leaned into Dave, revelling in the back rub. He kind of got why Kurt liked this so much. Plus, what Dave was saying made sense. 

Dave said, “That still doesn’t solve the problem of how we’re going to deal with Kurt.”

“You’re going to spank him. Right?” Blaine figured that Kurt would get spanked. He’d been a holy terror.

Playing with Blaine’s hair, Dave told him, “I think that you need to spank him.”

“I thought we agreed...” Blaine trailed off. 

“We agreed that you were going to hold off on punishing Kurt for a little while. It’s been a few weeks now sweetheart. We’re discussing the punishment first, and I think it’s probably a good idea to keep doing this for a while, but I think you need to be the one to punish him this time.”

Blaine didn’t like that idea. Dave was right; he had been too harsh with Kurt in the past, and he was kind of enjoying getting to be the easier parent now.

Dave, knowing what the silence meant, continued, “He needs a spanking, and you’re the one he was disobeying.”

Blaine nodded, “I know.”

“Would you feel better if we talked about it first? He’s going to nap for a while anyway.” When Blaine nodded again, Dave said, “Alright. I’m thinking that this particular behavior calls for a little bit more than just a hand spanking. I seem to recall someone threatening the baby with a ruler?”

It was the infamous ruler. Way back in high school, Blaine had spanked Kurt with a ruler for getting in the car with Rachel after she’d been drinking. A week of bedtime spankings on top of a very hard spanking when Blaine first found out, and Kurt had never dared get into a car with someone who was even a little tipsy. When they started doing this, Kurt had been having a tantrum and almost kicked Daddy, which led to the threat.

Blaine shook his head, “I don’t want to use a ruler. I wouldn’t have used the ruler back in high school if he hadn’t done something dangerous.”

“We told him-”Dave started.

Blaine cut him off, “I threatened him back when we first started. I only used it for that one incident, and he hated it Dave.”

“He hates being spanked Blaine. You know that. If we only used implements he liked, he would never get spanked.”

Blaine stood up, pacing and running his fingers through his hair. “I think we need to reserve it for serious offenses. Kicking me mid-tantrum isn’t that bad.”

“It’s bad enough,” Dave argued.

“It’s not putting anyone in danger. You said that I needed to be the one to spank him; I’m not using the ruler.”

Dave was surprised to see Blaine acting like this. He’d been so timid since the spanking, constantly checking to make sure that Dave was okay with how he was handling things. 

“You’re the one handling it. What do you want to do?”

“I think spanking him is enough Dave. He’s going to be surprised by that. I’ll spank him with the hairbrush; he hates that. Then he can write some lines about not kicking.”

“I want early bedtime for him too. Since he’s having trouble going to bed when he’s sent, I think having to spend some extra time in there tonight seems fair. And I still think you should use the ruler. I’m not saying the entire spanking, but half a dozen smacks at the end is going to make a definite impression on him, and you have warned him in the past about kicking.”

“It’s too much,” Blaine argued.

“Sweetheart,” Dave caught Blaine’s hand, pulling him back down onto his lap. “It has more emotional meaning to Kurt than anything else. It can’t hurt more than the hairbrush. Do you want to try it out before he wakes up?”

“I don’t want a spanking,” Blaine said, shaking his head frantically, “You said I wasn’t in trouble.”

“Okay. You’re not in trouble,” Dave reassured him. “I just think that you need to have a better understanding of what the ruler does. How would you feel about swatting me with it?”

Blaine’s eyes widened even further, “Nu uh.” The idea of spanking Papa was not good.

“Sweetheart, you need to see that it’s not a big deal. One of us is getting smacked with it.”

“Does it have to be...” Blaine trailed off.

“Does it have to be what?” Dave prompted.

“It can be me, but will you just smack my hand? And just once, right?”

They were back to the timid Blaine that Papa had been dealing with for several weeks, and he nodded. They needed to get this resolved. Blaine needed to punish Kurt because it wasn’t good for either of them for things to stay the way they were. And if Daddy had promised to use the ruler for kicking, then it needed to be the ruler.

“Will you go get it for me sweetheart?”

Blaine nodded, slowly standing and walking to the office. He returned a moment later, holding the ruler, which he handed to Papa as quickly as he could.

“Okay. I need you to hold your hand out for me. No, palm up.”

Blaine did as he was told, even as he shook, and Dave put the ruler down.

“Sweetheart, if you want to use it on me, that’s fine. I don’t want you to be afraid.”

“Kurt’s going to be afraid.”

“He’s going to be nervous. He doesn’t like being spanked. He’s not afraid of either of us.”

“Just do it,” Blaine insisted, closing his eyes tightly.

He jumped when Dave brought the ruler down; it stung, but it didn’t hurt. Cracking open an eye, he glared. “It doesn’t do any good if you just tap me.”

“Blaine, that wasn’t a tap. That’s about how hard I use the spoon when I spank Kurt with it.”

“Seriously?”

Dave laughed, nodding, “Yeah. It hurts more when we do that because it’s cumulative, but the ruler is not the horrifying implement you think it is. Even if you just use it for a token smack or two at the end, I think that you should use it. Kurt needs to know that you’re going to follow through.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, nodding. He didn’t look certain, but if Dave said that was the best idea, he trusted him.

Dave pulled Daddy back down into his lap. “It’s going to be okay. When Kurt wakes up, you’ll punish him, and then we’re all done.”

Blaine nodded, snuggling into Dave. “Can we not talk about it anymore?”

“That’s fine. Do you want to watch some TV?”

Blaine shook his head, and they spent the rest of Kurt’s nap snuggling, Blaine relaxing before the punishment.

When Kurt woke up, he forgot about the morning. He could hear the soft rumble of Daddy and Papa talking in the living room, and he got out of bed to join them.

“Can we play cards?” he asked, stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the look Papa gave him.

Daddy was less scary right now. “We can,” he told Kurt, holding out a hand. “But first, we need to take care of this morning.”

Everything that had happened came crashing back, and Kurt backed away from both of them, hands covering his backside. 

“No we don’t.”

“Baby,” Daddy started, only to be interrupted by Kurt.

“No We DON’T!”

Dave stepped in then, “Kurt, don’t yell at us. Come sit down so we can talk about what happened while I was gone.”

“I don’t wan’ a spanking,” Kurt whimpered, eyes filling with tears. This was all Papa’s stupid fault anyway; if he hadn’t gotten home, Daddy never would have told.

“Come sit down,” Dave repeated calmly, holding out a hand.

“Promise no spanking?” Kurt asked, slowly walking backward until he bumped into the wall.

“Nope,” Dave said cheerfully. “I’m not going to promise that because you are getting a spanking. Do you want to talk about what happened before the spanking, or shall we wait until after.”

Kurt tried to step further back, but he couldn’t. Stupid wall. Frustrated and upset he wailed, “I don’t want you to spank me!”

“Papa’s not going to spank you,” Blaine said, focusing on Kurt and trying not to think about anything else. “I’m going to spank you. I’m the one you kicked, and I’m going to be the one to punish you.”

“NO!” Kurt yelled, eyes darting around the room as he tried to come up with a plan.

Dave took a deep breath, then nodded at Blaine. He needed to let them do this. He was moral support here, but Kurt needed to understand that Daddy was in charge too.

“Baby, the choice you have right now is talk before the spanking or talk after. Which do you want?” 

“No spanking Daddy,” Kurt whimpered pathetically, tears dripping down his cheeks, “I sorry I was bad. I’ll be good next time! I promise!”

Dave could see Blaine cracking, and he stepped in. “Talk now or later kiddo. You need to make a decision, or Daddy and I will make it.”

Chin wobbling, Kurt whispered, “Talk now.”

“Okay,” Blaine felt like crap. This was all his fault anyway. “Come sit on the couch so we can talk about what happened.”

That got a shaken head, and Kurt sank to the floor, wholly overwhelmed by the entire situation. Blaine understood. So, standing up, he made his way over to sit on the floor by Kurt. 

Quietly, he began, “Do you understand why you’re in trouble?”

“‘cause I was bad,” Kurt said, voice muffled by his knees.

Dave had joined them at that point, and he shook his head. “Nope. Try again.”

That got a heavy sigh. “I telled Daddy no lots and lots and lots, and I whined.” Then with an even heavier sigh, he finished in a tiny voice, “An’ I kicked Daddy.”

“That’s right,” Blaine praised, rubbing his back gently. “Do you understand why that was naughty behavior?”

“Daddy is the boss,” Kurt’s voice was getting higher as he fought back tears, “And whining is in’ppropriate because it’s annoying. And kicking is not ‘llowed.”

Blaine nodded again, continuing to rub Kurt’s back. “My smart boy. Do you understand why I’m going to spank you then?”

That got a sobbed, “But I don’t wan’ a spanking.”

“If you don’t want spankings, then you need to behave yourself kiddo.” Dave wasn’t unsympathetic, but it wouldn’t do anyone any good to make this drag on.

“I wouldn’t been bad if I knowed Daddy would spank me though,” Kurt cried.

“You know what happens to naughty little boys in this family Kurt Elizabeth,” Papa told him sternly.

“But Daddy hasn’ spanked me in forever! I didn’ fink I’d get spanked, or I woulda been good.”

That was actually pretty logical to Blaine, and now he felt even worse. He’d been sending mixed signals, and it wasn’t fair. Kurt was confused by what was going on, and it was Daddy’s fault. He swallowed a gigantic lump in his throat, feeling like crap.

They needed to tell Kurt. He didn’t want to tell Kurt, but they needed to tell him. Standing up, he pulled Kurt to his feet. 

“I need you to go wait on the bed for a minute baby,” he instructed quietly, kissing him firmly on the forehead.

Crying all the way, Kurt wandered back to their bedroom and curled up on the bed. Clutching Beau Bunny, he waited.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Blaine and Dave had squared off.

“We already discussed this; he needs a spanking,” Dave started. “If we aren’t consistent with him, there’s no point to any of this Blaine. He needs us to be reliable.”

Blaine waved that away, “That’s not why we needed a minute to talk.” Taking a deep breath, he continued, “We need to tell him why I haven’t been punishing him.”

“No we don’t.”

“Yes we do Dave,” Blaine insisted. “It’s not fair to him. How many times have we talked about being honest with each other. Even before we started doing this, back when we first started dating you, Kurt was adamant that we all be completely honest. It’s not fair to him. It’s not. We know this thing, and it’s impacting him, and he needs to be told about it.”

That made sense to Papa, but he was cringing at the thought of what Kurt was going to say to them about not telling him earlier. Or what he was going to do.

With a sigh, he acquiesced. “Fine, but he needs to be punished first. Otherwise, it’s going to overshadow the punishment, and I don’t want to be back here discussing why we don’t kick in a week or two.”

That was acceptable, and Blaine nodded. “Alright. I’m going to go take care of it.” He walked back to the bedroom, heart breaking a little bit when he found Kurt curled up in a tiny little ball on the bed, crying into Beau Bunny’s fur.

“Hey kiddo. I need you to sit up for Daddy,” he said calmly, sitting next to Kurt and patting his bottom gently.

Kurt shook his head, “I don’ wan’ a spanking.”

“I know. I understand that. But, you can’t kick people kiddo, and we need to take care of this so we can move on with our evening.”

Kurt slowly sat up, as he continued begging. “I won’t do it ‘gain. Promise”

“Baby, we’re going to handle your spanking, and then we will be all done with it. Can you be my brave boy?”

Kurt stood up, hands fumbling at the waist of his jeans. “I’m brave,” he whispered.

“I see that,” Blaine praised, helping him pull his jeans down, followed by his underwear. “You are so brave for me.” He helped Kurt position himself across Daddy’s knee, then carefully chafed his bottom. 

“Why are you getting spanked?”

“I telled you no, and then I kicked you. An’ I was whiny.”

Daddy nodded, raising his hand up and then bringing it down sharply. Kurt gasped, gripping Blaine’s ankle with his hands. He’d forgotten how good Daddy was at making even a swat count. It was easy to forget because Papa was so much more obviously physically imposing. 

Daddy didn’t bother to lecture; he was overwhelmed already. Instead, he focused on lighting a fire. As he spanked, he kept reminding himself; Kurt had kicked him. His behavior today had been completely inappropriate. There were rules. They had the rules for a reason. Without them, Kurt spun out.

Kurt’s pale skin turned red at the slightest provocation, and his reaction to the spanking was hit or miss. When he was feeling stubborn, Kurt could hold out for quite some time. On the other hand, Kurt often cried before the spanking started.

Deciding that it was better to err on the side of too easy today, he stopped the spanking, resting a sore palm against an even sorer backside.

“We’re not quite done yet,” he explained softly, picking up the ruler where it had been next to his thigh. Laying it down on Kurt’s bottom, he asked quietly, “What did I tell you I would do if you kicked me?”

Kurt sniffled, trying to remember. He couldn’t remember that conversation, although he jerked when Daddy pressed down on whatever was resting on his butt.

“I don’t ‘member,” he whimpered, very nervous.

“I told you that I would use a ruler on your naughty backside.”

Kurt began squirming wildly then, “NO Daddy! NO NO NO NO NO! No ruler! Please! I won’t never kick ‘gain.”

Blaine swallowed hard, bringing the ruler up and then down with a stingy smack. “I’m glad to hear you won’t kick again. I don’t enjoy this any more than you do.” He smacked again. “But if you do decide to kick again, you know exactly what will happen. Don’t you Kurt Elizabeth?” Daddy swatted to punctuate himself.

“Uh huhhhhhh,” Kurt sobbed.

“What?” Blaine forced himself to continue.

“Get spanked!”

“How?” Blaine continued to swat Kurt with each sentence, and he had started to tear up now.

“Wif a ruler on my bottom Daddy please stop no more pleeeeeease stop. I be goooood.”

Tilting Kurt slightly forward, Blaine steeled himself before bringing down the ruler twice, harder than the other times. Then, he put it down, and he helped Kurt stand up.

Kurt hugged Daddy fiercely, crying and apologizing. Blaine had to wait for him to calm down before he could help Kurt get his pants back up. Wiping Kurt’s face with his fingers, Daddy smiled at him.

“All done. You were such a brave boy for me.”

Kurt nodded tearfully, leaning back into Daddy. 

“Shall we cuddle here, or do you want to cuddle on the couch?”

“Couch wif you and Papa,” Kurt mumbled, fingers in his mouth.

Blaine stood up, hoisting Kurt onto his hip and grabbing Beau Bunny and the blanket. Kurt automatically wrapped his legs around Daddy’s waist, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Papa wanna cuddle wif me too?” he asked quietly. Dave had been mad earlier. Really really mad.

“Papa always wants to cuddle with you baby,” Blaine reassured, walking out to the living room. “Plus, we have something that we need to talk with you about.”

Kurt stiffened, nervous, and Blaine continued, settling him onto the couch with Papa. Sitting next to them, Blaine rubbed Kurt’s arm, and said, “Baby, something happened that you need to know about.”

That got a whine, and Kurt buried his face against Daddy’s arm. “Don’t wanna,” he insisted.

“I know,” Dave said, forcing Kurt to sit up, “but we need to talk about it.”

Kurt glared at that, but he sat up, looking at them both. He didn’t like this.

“The reason I haven’t been spanking you is because...” Blaine trailed off, not sure of what to say, and he was somewhat grateful for Dave stepping in.

“When Daddy made you sleep in the crib, he and I had a discussion, and I told him that he couldn’t punish you because he wasn’t making good decisions.”

Kurt made a face at that, “But Daddy is the boss.”

“I shouldn’t have made you sleep in the crib though baby. That was a mistake.”

“So you telled him no more spankin’ me?” Kurt asked Papa.

Blaine answered, “He did. But first...you know how when you mess up, there are consequences?”

Kurt nodded, brow furrowed.

“Papa spanked me too,” Blaine had shut his eyes, nervous about Kurt’s reaction. When he didn’t hear immediate screeching, he had to look.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, stiff, staring at his hands. His face had gone very white, and he was repeatedly swallowing. Finally, he managed an icy, “Well, thank you both so much for telling me.”

“Kurt,” Dave started, but he was cut off.

Holding up one hand, Kurt told him, “Stop. Don’t. There is nothing you can say that somehow makes the fact that this happened and neither of you bothered to inform me. Nothing. So I don’t want to hear it.”

Blaine and Dave looked at each other, trying to formulate a response to that. Kurt beat them to it.

Standing up, he started toward the bedroom. “I’d like you both to leave me alone.”

“Kurt, don’t do this,” Dave said, following him.

This was not the right response. Kurt whirled around, his eyes fiery. “Don’t you do DARE tell me what to do right now David Karofsky. I cannot believe the two of you. I’m going to get my shoes and my wallet, and I’m going out. Because if I have to sit in this apartment, looking at you, I don’t know what I’m going to say. So you can both leave me the hell alone.” Turning back toward the bedroom, Kurt made to leave.

Deciding to try a new tack, “Kurt Elizabeth, don’t you leave this apartment without one of-”

“Red,” Kurt told him, not bothering to look at Dave. “Red. I’m safewording. Honest to god Dave, if you or Blaine try to talk to me right now, I won’t be held responsible for what I say. You both need to give me some goddamn space.”

Blaine had remained on the couch, his jaw working silently. His face was ashen, and he was staring determinedly at the floor.

Dave was standing frozen between the couch and the bedroom. When Kurt came back out, any thought Dave had of saying something else withered with the look on Kurt’s face.

Blaine forced himself to stand. Still not making eye contact, he said, “Kurt,” his voice was creaky, and he cleared his throat. “I know that you’re mad, and you have every right to be-”

“I really appreciate the permission.”

“I just...I’m sorry. Go and take a walk or whatever. We’ll be here when you’re ready to talk to us.”

Kurt didn’t bother to respond to that, walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Blaine sank to the couch, the tears that he’d been holding back finally falling down his cheeks. Curling himself into a ball, he mumbled.

“We fucked up. We really really really fucked this up.”

Dave didn’t say anything, just staring at the door in shock. He’d thought that Kurt would be upset, but he’d had no idea that Kurt would safeword. He’d never done that before. Finally, he forced himself to walk over to the couch and give Blaine a hug.

“It’s going to be okay,” he murmured, even as he tried to force himself to remember that. “He’s mad, but it’s going to be okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dave and Blaine sat on the couch silently for close to an hour, before Dave stood up. Blaine watched him quietly for a few minutes as he found his shoes and coat.

“Where are you going?” he finally asked.

Dave looked at him with exasperation, “I’m going to find the baby. I’m not just going to leave him out there when he’s upset.”

“Kurt,” Blaine corrected softly.

“What?”

“Kurt. He’s Kurt right now. Not the baby. And he wants space.”

Dave argued, “He’s still who he was twenty minutes ago.”

“No. He’s not. We kept a huge secret from him, and we need to respect his wishes and let him have some time and space to think. Seriously Dave, if you walk out that door right now to look for him, you’re going by yourself. I’m not going to force him to come home.”

Dave flopped onto a chair, glaring at Blaine.

“Knock it off,” he was ordered crossly. “We shouldn’t have kept it from him to begin with, and he’s right.” Standing up, Blaine began walking to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Dave asked, sitting up straight.

Blaine sighed heavily, “I’m going to make some dinner. At least when he comes back, we’ll have a warm meal ready for him.”

Kurt was an amazing cook. Anyone who had ever eaten his cooking knew that. Blaine knew though that his favorite meal was actually pretty simple. Pulling out the ingredients, Blaine began with bread. When that was set aside to rise, he chopped an onion.

Blaine would be the first to admit that he wasn’t a good cook. After all the time he’d been with Kurt and Dave, he was still relegated to prep cook. He did know how to make a handful of dishes reliably well. He’d made a special effort to learn how to cook Kurt’s mom’s spaghetti and her chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. It had taken an embarrassing number of attempts, but he could do it now. That, coupled with an easy bread recipe that Kurt loved would be an okay meal. It wasn’t nearly enough, but hopefully Kurt would accept it as the apology that it was.

The methodical work of putting together the meal helped Blaine to put the fight out of his mind, but when he had everything as done as it could be before Kurt returned, Blaine had to think about what had happened.

After a fruitless attempt to calm his anxiety with half a dozen cookies, Blaine finally just went to sit on the couch. Hugging himself, he waited for Kurt.

Dave had remained sitting on the chair, staring at nothing. When he heard Blaine in the kitchen, he knew that he should go and help. When he saw Blaine come out to the living room and sit down, clearly devastated, Dave desperately wanted to sit with him, cuddled together. He just couldn’t bring himself to move to the couch and say things would be okay when he wasn’t sure that they would be.

It was cold outside. After Kurt made the circuit of their small neighborhood several times, he found himself at the park where they’d gotten McQueen. Sitting on a swing, he idly swayed, thinking.

He was furious. And he had every right to be. They had lied to him, and not once, but time after time after time. It was completely unfair for them to expect him to just absorb that without getting mad.

Part of Kurt just wanted to run home, curl into Daddy and Papa’s arms, and pretend that he didn’t know this stupid, horrible secret. The other part of him didn’t want to be little right now. He didn’t want to give them that trust when they had so horribly abused it.

This should never have even been a big deal. If they’d just told him to begin with, maybe he would have been surprised. Maybe he would have even been angry to begin with, but it would have gone away quickly. He thought.

Around and around he went with it, until his head hurt. It had been several hours, and he was tired. He wanted to go home and warm up, maybe take some tylenol. So, without an answer, he stood up and began the slow trek home.

Midway there, his phone rang. Fishing it from his pocket, Kurt prepared to tell his boyfriends to fuck off and leave him alone.

Luckily for Kurt, Finn started speaking before he could. After listening silently to some convoluted story about Rachel (and how were they still doing this on again off again thing, Kurt had to know).

By the time Finn finished, Kurt still had no idea what he was going on about. Not wanting to tell Finn that (since it would just mean hearing the story again, and Kurt was not convinced it’d be any more comprehensible the second time around), he punted.

“Did you talk to your mom about it?”

That led to another long rambling speech that ended with, “But she just keeps asking me, ‘do you want to be happy, or do you want to be right?’ And all I can think about is that I’m always the one who has to pick happy. Just once, I want Rachel to be the one to pick happy.”

Stupid Finn. Regardless of how incredibly unintentional it was, he often had a way of stumbling upon just the right thing to say to make Kurt realize something. After babbling off some platitudes about marriage being hard work (and forcing himself to not say I told you so), Kurt hung up.

He walked back to the apartment, formulating his speech in his head. And it was going to be a speech; if Dave and Blaine knew what was good for them, they would not assume that this was a discussion.

When he walked through the door, he forced himself to ignore the tear tracks down Blaine’s cheeks. He went and put away his shoes and phone before returning to the living room.

“Are you hungry?” Blaine asked him. “I made spaghetti, and there are cookies. Or I could make you some tea or something? It’s cold outside.”

That actually sounded amazing, but Kurt knew he needed to get this out before he lost his nerve.

“No,” he said, forcing himself to remain calm. “I’ve got some things I need to say.”

Dave sat up straight, smiling. “That’s good. We need to talk about this-”

Kurt cut him off before he could say anything else. “No. You both had the opportunity to talk to me. You’ve had weeks where you both opted to just not say anything. So now it’s my turn to talk, and I have a lot that I want to tell you both.”

Dave sat back, chastened, and Blaine nodded, even as he tried to keep himself from crying again.

Kurt sat down at the couch, looking at both of them as he started. “We decided to do this because you guys wanted to. You didn’t ask me; you just decided that this was how things were going to be.”

“I thought you like-” Dave didn’t get too far into his sentence before Kurt snapped at him.

“I’m not done. It doesn’t matter if I like it or not; you both decided that this is what we were going to do. And then you decided that you were going to have this whole separate, secret relationship without me. And maybe I do like being the baby, and maybe it is a good thing, but the two of you had no right to keep something that huge from me.”

He stopped, eyes on his hands again. Neither Blaine or Dave said anything, not sure if he was done. 

Finally, he started again. “I love you both, but I can’t do this unless the rules apply to all of us. If I’m not allowed to keep things from you, than you can’t keep things from me. It’s not fair, and it won’t work.”

When neither of them said anything again, Kurt sighed. “You can talk now.”

Blaine was the one who started. “Whatever we can do to make this better, we will. You’re completely right Kurt. I know that. I was just so...embarrassed about what happened, and I didn’t want you to not respect me anymore, but it’s no excuse.”

“Thank you,” Kurt was quiet for a minute, thinking. Then he continued, “I love our life the way it is,” he said slowly, thinking about each word before he said it. “but it can’t be like this anymore. I like being the baby, but not if it means that you two can’t treat me like an equal member of this relationship.”

Kurt knew what he wanted Dave to say. Blaine had apologized, but he wanted to hear that Dave recognized that he’d fucked up. He wanted them both to acknowledge that they were more invested in him and their relationship than in being right about what they’d done. Especially because they hadn’t been right at all.

“I thought we were doing the right thing,” Dave told him. “I felt like telling you what had happened would make you upset.”

“Maybe it would have, but I had a right to know.”

Dave nodded.

“You guys don’t get it,” Kurt stood up, walking over to the window and staring out at the street. Arms crossed over his chest, he continued, “I let you make decisions for me every day. You decide what I’m going to eat; you decide where we go on vacation. You decide how we spend our money. You tell me when to go to bed and whether I can watch something on television. And yeah, sometimes I complain about it, but I go along with it. Because I trust you guys. Then you withhold something like this?”

Dave still wasn’t entirely convinced that Kurt was right. He’d gotten upset when they told him, and Dave thought that telling had been more about making Blaine feel better. Nonetheless, Kurt knew now, and it wasn’t going to do them any good to keep arguing about it.

“You’re right,” he acquiesced. He still wasn’t sure, but he loved them.

Turning back around, Kurt went to the couch and sat down next to Blaine, curling against him. “You know, if I’d done this, you would have washed my mouth out with soap.”

“Do you want us to? If it makes you feel better, we can do that,” Blaine told him, relaxing slightly and wrapping an arm around Kurt.

Dave made a face as he joined them on the couch, but he didn’t argue. 

Kurt did. “Ewww. That would be disgusting; there’s no way I’m going to do that.”

They sat in silence together, all three men thinking. Finally, Kurt said, “I safeworded.”

Blaine nodded, waiting.

“I don’t think that I’m ready to be little again,” he continued.

“That’s fine,” Blaine rushed to reassure him. “Do you want to eat dinner? I made your mom’s spaghetti, and there are cookies.”

Kurt stood up, walking to the kitchen, “I could go for a glass of pinot noir too.”

Neither of his boyfriends commented as he poured himself a glass. They kept their conversation at dinner light, but by the time they were done, Kurt was ready to discuss the other things that he felt needed to be said.

Back on the couch, this time with cookies, Kurt asked, “Are you going to spank Blaine again?” Kurt was sitting up straight, back tense as he asked.

Before Dave could answer, Blaine stepped in, “We’re going to do what makes you comfortable. If you aren’t comfortable with it, then it won’t happen again.”

“Do you think it helped?” 

“I know it helped,” Dave told him calmly. “I think he’s more empathetic to what’s going on with you now, and I think that he’s thinking more.”

Kurt nodded, thinking about that for a moment. “If it’s something that happens again, I get to know about it.”

“That’s completely fair,” Blaine told him, taking his hand. “We shouldn’t have kept it from you to begin with.”

Kurt nodded, leaning into Blaine. After a moment, he said, “I’m not ready to be little still.”

“That’s fine,” Blaine reassured him. “When you’re ready, we can do that, but it’s up to you.”

It was a weird change from before, and Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to be little with them right now. He wanted to be big for a while, and they would just have to deal with him being big until he was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kurt woke up the next morning, something felt different. He was still between Daddy and Papa, but something was off...

It took him a minute, but then he remembered. They had lied to him. Papa (Dave, he corrected himself) had spanked Blaine, and they hadn’t told him. And he was mad at him, and now he was going to be big until he didn’t want to be anymore.

That thought was not so comfortable. On one hand, Kurt liked being the baby. However, he didn’t want to let this go too quickly. They needed to understand that they had mess-fucked. He could say fucked! They had fucked this up.

He sat up then, making a face at the headache. He’d forgotten the dangers of wine. Then, Kurt realized he could make himself a cup of coffee. They couldn’t tell him not to, and he was going to go and make a cup of coffee, and then french toast. 

Slowly crawling down the middle of the bed so he didn’t wake them up, Kurt padded into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. After considering his options, he decided to make enough for them too. He was mad, but his french toast was awesome. He couldn’t deny them french toast and coffee. Or bacon.

Dave stumbled out of the bedroom first, and for a moment, he stopped what he was doing, looking at Kurt. Then he shook himself. 

“Is there coffee?” he asked neutrally. It was really hard to not swat Kurt for using the stove without an adult, but Blaine had been very clear with him.

Kurt nodded, watching Dave pour himself a cup of coffee. He got himself some breakfast, and they sat at the table in awkward silence. After Blaine joined them, Dave stood up.

“I think I’m going to go to the gym,” he told them. He needed to go and do something, work off some of his extra energy, or he was going to tell Kurt how dumb he thought this entire thing was.

They passed their Sunday quietly. All three of them were at loose ends, unsure of how to spend their time. Kurt ended up doing some baking before wasting two hours online shopping, and Blaine spent most of his day sacked out on the couch, watching something mindless.

On Monday, Blaine went back to work, and Dave and Kurt were left on their own. Every once in a while, Kurt wanted to go and find Papa, let him take over again, but then he stopped. He was an adult. Instead, he cleaned.

Tuesday was a repeat of Monday, and by Wednesday, the apartment was immaculate. Blaine was coming home to four course meals every night, and they could both see the cracks.

Kurt managed to hold out until Friday before his desire to go back outweighed his anger. The idea of telling Dave and Blaine that he wanted them to go back to being Papa and Daddy was completely overwhelming still.

He tried to get what he wanted without telling anyone. Lunch was his first attempt.

“Would you make me a grilled cheese?” he asked Dave, going to sit next to him on the couch. “I’m hungry.”

Dave gave him an odd look, but he went and did as he was asked. He told himself that it didn’t mean anything; he just made awesome grilled cheese sandwiches.

After lunch, Kurt stayed next to him on the couch, but he was acting weird. He kept whining at Dave and changing the channel. 

“Stop,” Dave finally told him, putting one hand over his hand. “Either pick something to watch, or turn off the damn television.”

Kurt made a face, and Dave realized that something was definitely up. That was a little Kurt face. He was sure of it.

“Kurt?” he said cautiously, “Do you want to talk to me? Because it seems like maybe something’s wrong.”

“Everything’s fine,” Kurt bratted, getting up and stomping away. Why did Papa have to make this so hard? He just wanted things to go back to the way they were without him having to discuss anything. That wasn’t so fucking difficult.

Storming into his office, Kurt sat at his desk and thought. He wanted what he wanted, but he didn’t want to say what he wanted...Pondering this problem, he came up with a new plan. Now, he just had to wait until nighttime to put it into action.

The day dragged, but Kurt ended up going into the kitchen around 2:30, spending the next three hours cooking an elaborate meal and baking a pie. He figured that after tonight, it would be at least a few weeks before he was deemed old enough to cook at all.

After Blaine got home, they ate dinner together. Both Blaine and Dave were effusive in their praise, and for the first time in a while, it seemed relaxed like it had been. After dinner, Kurt insisted upon doing the dishes himself, before joining his boyfriends on the couch. They watched crappy television together for a while.

Dave was the first one to decide it was time for bed. Getting up with little Kurt had reset his natural clock, and he was used to going to bed early now. Rather than Blaine and Kurt joining him though, like they had before, he went to bed by himself. Blaine followed 30 minutes later, wanting to get enough sleep before work the next day.

Despite both of their requests, Kurt insisted that he wasn’t tired yet. Instead, he sat and watched television for about an hour before he ran himself a bath. Dropping in a bath bomb and putting in his headphones, Kurt settled in for a long wait.

Although he hadn’t intended to actually fall asleep, the week of taking care of himself and being mad at Daddy and Papa had taken their toll. So, when Dave woke up an hour later to find that Kurt still wasn’t in bed, Kurt was snoring in the bath tub.

Dave immediately woke up Blaine. While Blaine was sleepily forcing himself up, Dave got up, expecting to find Kurt asleep on the couch. All he was going to do was shake his boyfriend awake and gently encourage him to go to bed. Even if what he wanted to do was give Kurt a spanking and tell him to stop being a brat to get attention.

When he didn’t find Kurt on the couch, Dave got nervous. He wasn’t anywhere else, and the phone was on the coffee table. No matter how angry anyone got, they always took their phones everywhere. 

While he was searching the apartment, Blaine noticed that the bathroom door was shut. Nobody answered his knock, and the door was locked. So, Blaine grabbed the key from over the doorway, quickly unlocking the door. 

He was furious to find Kurt asleep in the bath tub. It was one thing for Kurt to be bratty because he was upset with them and wanted to prove a point about being an adult. It was another thing entirely when he decided to put his safety at risk.

Blaine didn’t even really think about it. He grabbed a towel and pulled Kurt roughly from the tub, waking him up. As Blaine roughly dried Kurt off, concerned by the chill, he began lecturing.

“I cannot believe you! You know better than to take a bath when you’re so tired that you might fall asleep. It’s not safe Kurt. We’ve talked about this; I ought to spank you.”

It had taken Kurt a moment to wake up, but he managed to rouse himself when he heard the word ‘spank.’ Rather than argue with Blaine, he nodded.

Blaine was upset, but not so upset that he didn’t realize that was weird. Looking at Kurt for a moment, he realized what had been going on.

“You want me to spank you, don’t you?” he asked, even more upset now. He couldn’t believe that Kurt would put his safety at risk rather than say what he wanted. 

“No,” Kurt said weakly, surprised that Daddy had caught on so fast. He had expected Papa to be the one to find him, and he’d also figured that Papa would spank first, and by the time he thought to question everything, Kurt would have what he wanted anyway.

“Yes you did!” Blaine was livid. “You tried to manipulate me into punishing you, which is bad enough, but you do not EVER do something that could hurt you just to prove a point to me. Do you understand me Kurt?”

Kurt was staring at the ground, gulping hard. Perhaps this had not been his best plan. If Daddy still spanked him though, then that would be okay.

“Why did you want me to spank you?”

Kurt fidgeted, knowing the answer but not willing to say it.

“I’m waiting.”

Kurt finally stomped his foot. “You and Papa are mean!”

Blaine had thought that was what this was about, but he felt like Kurt needed to say it. “I thought we weren’t doing that right now.”

Bursting into tears, Kurt picked up the first object he could (it happened to be a bar of soap), and threw it at Blaine. 

Catching the soap, Blaine put it down calmly. “You aren’t going to goad me into just punishing you without discussion Kurt. So knock it off, and then we can talk about this.”

“I DON’T WANNA TALK TO YOU!!!!!!!!” Kurt howled, furious.

Dave had walked in midway through this. It wasn’t difficult to tell what was going on. While he was trying to figure out what to say, Blaine threw up his hands.

“I’m going to bed. You can let me know when you’re ready to talk like an adult.” Turning, Blaine followed through on his threat.

Kurt stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, before throwing himself on the ground with a shriek of frustration. This was not fair! Daddy and Papa were supposed to be Daddy and Papa. They were supposed to know what Kurt needed, and this was all their fault anyway.

Dave was surprised by the sudden tantrum, but he knew how to deal with it. Although he’d be the first to admit that Blaine was better with Kurt when they were all three being adults, Dave was relatively confident in his ability to handle Kurt when he threw temper tantrums.

“Kurt, stop,” he said, his voice calm but firm. “It’s late, and we’re tired. Stand up and stop being a brat.”

“NO!” Kurt yelled, pounding his fists on the floor. He managed to catch Dave’s bare feet, and Papa decided that he was done.

Reaching down, he dragged Kurt to his feet. Then, he half carried Kurt to the living room. Once they got there, Dave snaked the afghan off the back of the couch, and while still holding a struggling Kurt, laid it in the naughty corner. Putting Kurt down, he squatted to his boyfriend’s level.

“If you want to act like a two year old, that’s fine. You can stay here until you’re ready to talk. But we are going to talk about this Kurt. You can’t just throw temper tantrums and get your way.”

Kurt yelled in Papa’s face; Dave hated that, and Kurt figured it would tip him over the edge. To Kurt’s surprise, it didn’t. Rather, Papa walked to the couch and sat down. Grabbing a book, he said, “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Dave was kind of impressed, in a horrified way, by Kurt’s ability to continue his temper tantrum for a while. He was very happy when it finally ended.

Curled on his side, Kurt stared at Papa. He didn’t want to say anything, and he certainly didn’t want to admit that he wanted to go back. Instead, he whispered, “I’m thirsty.”

“Oh Kurt,” Dave sighed, wanting to get up and get him a sippy cup full of water. He couldn’t though. He needed Kurt to say he wanted this. That was their agreement. “You ready to talk?”

Kurt nodded slowly, then held his arms up to be carried. 

“I’m going to get you some water. Why don’t you come over to the couch and sit?”

Kurt didn’t move until Dave left the room. Then, picking up the blanket and swaddling himself, he walked over to the couch. When Dave returned and handed him a glass of water, he started to cry.

“Sweetheart,” Dave murmured, sitting beside Kurt and hugging him. It was taking everything in him to not simply pull Kurt into his lap. “It’s okay.”

“Not it’s not!” Kurt wailed. “Everything sucks, and it’s all messed up, and it’s all you and Daddy’s fault! It’s not fair!”

“Talk to me,” Dave prodded.

Kurt shook his head stubbornly, trying to wiggle his way onto Dave’s lap. When that wasn’t allowed, he cried harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was frustrated by this entire thing, and he finally lashed out, smacking Papa’s thigh hard. Dave had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling; although it stung, the very obvious littleness of the gesture made it funny.

“We don’t hit,” he admonished, grabbing Kurt’s hand. “We have to talk baby. I can’t just punish you without talking about what happened.”

“I don’t wanna!” Kurt shrieked, irrational.

“Well, you’re gonna.”

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” Kurt threw himself back on the floor, hiding his face in his hands and crying.

Dave slid to the floor beside him, “Kurt! Knock it off! That’s enough of this!”

“Is all your fault,” Kurt told him, army man crawling so he could put his head in Papa’s lap.

Dave didn’t have it in him to keep Kurt from doing that. “What’s my fault?” 

“You and Daddy messed ever’thing up. You spanked him because he was bad, and now you keep spanking him, but what ‘bout me?”

“What about you?” Dave asked, “We were still going to do this; you’re the one who wanted to stop.”

“Because you spanked Daddy and now you spank him, and he’s not a baby and you love being ‘round him so you don’t need me no more.”

This was muffled from Kurt’s face being pressed to Dave’s thigh, and Papa pulled him up. “What?”

Kurt wouldn’t look at Dave, but he said, “You have this whole separate relationship, and that’s not fair.”

Okay. They were getting somewhere. “Why isn’t it fair baby? You and I have special stuff we do without Daddy, and you and Daddy have special stuff you do without me.”

“Yeah, but not like this. You and Daddy had secret special stuff, and that’s not fair because what if you decide that’s better, and I don’t even get a chance to ‘splain why it isn’t, and then you both leave me because it’s better because Daddy isn’t a baby and you don’t gotta take care of him ‘cept spanking him if you want.”

Well. Dave felt like shit now. That made a lot of (convoluted and insane) sense. At least from the standpoint that Dave felt like he maybe got now why Kurt was upset.

“Baby, is that why you were mad that we were keeping secrets?”

“It isn’t fair for you to keep secrets! When I tell you stuff, then Daddy gets to know! How come it’s different for you two? Not. Fair.”

“Oh baby,” Dave sighed, finally pulling Kurt into his lap.

With his back to Papa’s chest, Kurt wrapped Dave’s arms around him and began fiddling with his fingers. “An’ maybe you and Daddy have secret talks ‘bout how you don’t like Kurt no more, an’ you made Kurt need you, but then you leave an’ he can’t take care of himself no more because he’s a stupid baby you don’t even tell stuff to anymore.”

“That’s never going to happen,” Dave said firmly. “We love you. We’re never leaving. I’m sorry we kept this big secret; we shouldn’t have. You’re right; it’s not fair. But we love you no matter what, and you couldn’t get rid of us if you tried. You’re not just a dumb baby. You’re our baby, and we love you.”

“Then how come you don’t tell me stuff? You love me, and I’m not dumb, but you don’t tell me?”

Dave nodded, hugging Kurt tightly. “We shouldn’t have done that, and it won’t happen again. I promise.”

“I don’t.” Kurt stopped, trying to gather his thoughts. He started up again, “I want to trust you, but it’s hard,” he explained slowly.

Dave felt like he was getting whiplash; Kurt was moving back and forth between being big and little, and he didn’t know how to relate. With a sigh, he decided the only way out of the awkward situation was through.

“Baby, we messed up. We did; we both know that. I can promise you that we’ll never keep a secret again, but you’ve got to decide whether you’re willing to trust us. I can’t do that for you.”

“There should be a rule,” Kurt said, voice a little shaky because he was trying not to cry. “You and Daddy messed up; when I do something bad, I get spanked. How come there aren’t any rules for you?”

“There are. We just didn’t do such a good job following them this time.”

Kurt sniffled, “You should be in trouble.”

Dave nodded at that, thinking. After a minute, he said, “I think maybe this week has been hard for all of us though. Do you think we can just agree that Blaine and I won’t do this again, or were you thinking that you needed to punish us?”

“I think I should be ‘llowed to do somethin’ I’m not usually ‘llowed to do.”

Dave didn’t even have to think about it, “Nope. Sorry. If you’re ready to be little again, then you need to trust that we make the rules because we love you and want what’s best for you. If you want to renegotiate, that’s entirely separate. It’s not because we messed up.”

Kurt pouted at that response. He’d really thought that would work. It’s not like he had any immediate plans for what he’d wanted to get out of this (a week of coffee and wine had given him a headache and made it hard to sleep, and unlimited cookies was less fun than he remembered). He just wanted to know he could use it at some point in the future.

“No fair,” he tried.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Dave told him. “Are you ready to go back, or do you want to talk some more? Or do you need some more time? It’s your decision, but you need to understand that as badly as Blaine and I feel about this, it doesn’t mean that you don’t have to follow the rules when you’re ready to go back. If you’re ready to go back.”

Kurt pondered that for a moment, finally saying, “I’ll be little again. But no more lying to me, and keeping secrets is the same as lying, Papa.”

“You’re right. We won’t do it again. Do you want to wake Daddy up to talk about it?”

Kurt shook his head. He knew Blaine felt badly about it. Kurt actually felt a little bit bad for him just because he’d clearly been so upset about the entire problem. Dave had been the issue, and Kurt felt like maybe he got why Kurt was so upset in the first place.

“No.”

Dave nodded, helping Kurt stand up. “Then I think it’s time for sleeping now.”

Kurt nodded, starting toward the bedroom. He didn’t get too far before Papa sat on the couch and pulled him back, looking at him seriously for a moment, “Did you stay in the tub so that we would get mad and spank you?”

Kurt nodded, feeling a familiar clenching in his stomach. He didn’t want a spanking now though, and he’d already been forced to talk, which was practically torture.

Papa nodded slowly, giving him a very stern look. “Consider this your one time only warning then baby. If you ever do something to manipulate us like that again, I will spank you with the ruler. Understood?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt breathed out, horrified by the idea but elated at having gotten away with being naughty.

He wasn’t entirely correct about that because when Papa stood up, he tossed Kurt over his shoulder. With one (entirely too hard and not at all fair) swat, he said, “Then it’s time for bed baby.”

Kurt squawked at the unexpected sensation, but he didn’t fight too much. He was too tired and too relieved.


End file.
